Runaway
by SWfangirl21
Summary: Ahsoka runs away from the Jedi Temple and meets a guy named Niko when loves springs disaster strikes.What will happen when she also loves Anakin Skywalker? During Clone Wars a little before ROTS.
1. Running away

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any star wars characters, settings, or story lines.

**Summary:** Ahsoka is falling for Anakin but when she see's him doing something against the

Jedi Code she can't help but... run.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was walking down a bunch of long hallways looking for Anakin. I obviously wasn't being successful because I had been looking for a long time! Ugh, I never thought it would come to the day when I got the guts to tell him how I felt about him... I loved him... and he had no idea.

I figured a while ago that he had feelings for Senator Amidala but never wanted to believe it. After missions he would always tell me that he was going to talk to the Council and Master Kenobi but how could you do that and not come back till early the next morning? He didn't even like talking to the Council! I mean come on! How long could he possibly talk to Obi-wan for? He was always really boring to talk to. No offence but he can't go a day without giving Anakin a lecture about something.

Well I was walking down a hallway to the Jedi Gardens to meditate and see if I could find Anakin that way when I found... Anakin kissing Senator Amidala!!! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!! I ran and ran... out the Jedi temple and right into the streets of Coruscant and I was not planning on returning any time soon...

**Anakins POV**

Out of the sight of my eye I saw Ahsoka... She didn't look very happy... was she... crying?! Oh force! Obi-Wan was right! She did have a crush on me! Oh crap! I pulled away and looked at Padme. "I have to go."

She looked at me strangely. "What? Why?"

"You remember Ahsoka right?"

"Yeah, she's your padawan why?"

"Well...I think she might have a crush on me..."

She smiled at me. "Why would you think that?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. "She just saw us kissing and took off crying."

She gasped and stared at me for a second. "Well what in the name of Yoda are you still doing here?! Go after her she must be heart broken!"

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I knew she'd understand. "Thank you! I'll be back when I find her!" I ran off and looked out the window to see her running right into the street! No..no no no! I ran and ran till I got to the front steps of the Jedi Temple... she was gone...

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was still running and running. I wouldn't stop... I couldn't stop. I ran and ran till I got to an ally and I couldn't take it any more and fell to the floor crying. Why!? Why would he do this to me!!! I need him and he's off with another girl! Worst of all he didn't even tell me! He kept the worst secret anyone could keep from someone they cared about, but now that I think of it. Did he even care for me or was it all an act to impress the Council? I didn't care anymore, I just leaned back against the wall and my whole world fell into darkness...

**Niko's POV**

I sighed and walked along with my friends down the lower city of Coruscant. Not a lovely site I might add. Full of drunk men unsuccessfully walking and making jokes that only they understood, some hookers trying to get money off of the same drunk guys making jokes, a group of kids planning on how to steal their next meal, some teenagers waging on who can fly their speeder faster and better then each other, women searching hopelessly for their lost children who were taken from them, and men flirting with women who walk by hoping to take one of them home. Discusting, filthy, and poor lower Coruscant. Nothing in the whole universe is like it except maybe Nar Shaddaa which is a total piece of crap planet for people who don't want to be found.

I was getting tired of hearing my two friends Ashy and Carlin secretly flirt with each other I just wanted to go home and sleep. "Guys, I think I'm just going to go home."

Ashy looked at me with her famous concerned look. I smiled, she was always one to be concerned about everything and always over freek about every little detail. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You sure man? Want us to walk you home?" Carlin wasn't always as concerned as Ashy but never the less, they both worried about me.

"No need. I'll take a short cut home you guys go have fun, OK?"

They both smiled and me and nodded. "If you're sure." Ashy gave me a hug and Carlin gave me a pat on the back then they were both gone.

I walked into an ally taking a short cut home when I saw a Togruta girl leaning across the wall. I ran over to check if she had a pulse. She did. Well no use leaving a girl here to die. I picked her up and started towards my house. I always did want company other then Ashy and Carlin. Guess I finally got my wish...

**AN:** Like it better now? I actually like it better haha. Tell me what ya think!


	2. Niko and Ahsoka

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any star wars characters, settings, or story lines.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nikos POV**

When I finally got home I put the young Togruta girl on a bed in my guest room. She looked so peaceful so..... connected to something. She looked a little younger then I by about two years. She was beautiful. Her lekku were grown to her elbows and her montrals were maybe two inches tall. Her lips looked like they where almost forming into a sweet smile. She was shaped in just the perfect way. She looked so delicate and fragile. She was in every way perfect.

Whoa! What am I thinking?!? I don't even know her name! God I'm such an idiot! I am going to hit myself in the head!..... so I did.

**Ahsokas POV**

I woke up to find myself in a soft bed. That was the last thing I expected. I also didn't expect to see some guy sitting next to me hitting himself in the head with a hair brush. I tried so hard not to laugh. Wow.... this guy is pretty cute. He has dark brown hair that just goes where it wants with deep dark brown eyes. He looked pretty muscular to me but not to muscular. He was extremely handsome.

OK I can not just sit here watching him smack himself with a hairbrush or I might die of laughter!

"Ummm...excuse me?"

He looked at me then at the hair brush and threw it behind him and gave me an innocent smile.

"Hi! Your awake that's good. Sorry about that I was punishing myself for feeling like an idiot."

"Oh." I tried not to laugh. "Well where are we?"

"My house. I saw you passed out in the ally and thought I'd give you a hand so I brought you back here"

"Thanks. I was running and I got dehydrated and fainted" I laughed at my own dumbness.

"What where you running from?"

"More like who. I was....." I should lie to him.... I'll tell him the full truth later when I trust him more. "Running away from my boyfriend."

"Why? You don't love him?"

"No of course I do.... I saw him kissing another girl...."

"Why would a guy cheat on someone as beautiful as you! That idiot doesn't know what he's got!"

I laughed. "No he doesn't"

"Well your welcome to stay here until you want to go back."

I smiled at him. My day was beginning to look up. "Thank you"

"No problem" he smiled back at me.

"So since I'm staying here we should get to know each other better don't you think?"

"Yeah, ok I'll go first. Well my names Niko Calon. I was born here on Coruscant. I'm eighteen years old with no family. Ummm..... I hope one day to get the hell of this planet and start a family on Naboo. I like to walk in the city and read about history. I'm good at flying.... well that's about it. How about you?"

"My names Ahsoka Tano and I was born on the planet Shili. I can here with my family when I was three but they where killed because they owed a bounty hunter some money. I'm sixteen years old now. I also hope one day to leave here and start a family. I like to sit on the beach and travel a lot. I'm good at flying, fighting, and running. My boyfriend and I have been together for two years but I don't know how long it will last."

"Wow. Your life Is definitely more interesting then mine." He laughed.

"Nah, it's not that interesting."

"Yeah it is. I'm sorry about your parents and your dumb ass boyfriend."

I laughed at his comment about Anakin even though he wasn't my boyfriend he was a dumb ass."I don't really remember my parents. I live with my boyfriends family. They were close with mine. As for my boyfriend your right he's always been an ass."

He laughed and we just kept talking. I feel a great friendship growing.... if only I hadn't lied to him....

**Anakins POV**

I was running to the Jedi Counsels room. I didn't care if I burst into a meeting that held the mater of life or death! I needed her back! I burst through the doors of the counsels chamber. Everyone stared at me but Master Windu was first to speak.

"Skywalker?!? Is there any particular reason why you just burst through the doors like that?"

He seemed really pissed.... crap! "Sorry Master but Ahsoka ran away!" Everyone starred at me. Well this is awkward.....

"How sure of this are you? Taking a break from training she may be." Yoda said concerned if this was true.

"No Master Yoda. She ran with the intention of not coming back."

"Find her we must."

"Skywalker get some other Jedi and search for her. She can't have gone far." Master Windu was already down to business. I bowed down to the masters.

"Right away Master" With that I left. "Force I hope she's okay...." I mumbled to myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Hope you guys like the second chapter R&R!


	3. The truth comes out

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any star wars characters, settings, or story lines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahsokas POV**

It's been a month..... I still haven't told him my secret, well secrets.... God! What have I gotten myself into! I should have told him the truth at the beginning, he would have understood! Now we're such close friends I don't know if he'll like the idea that he's been straight with me this whole time and I haven't done the same. I should tell him.... now.

"Niko..." I sighed I have no idea how I am going to say this. He smiled at me. That famous amazingly gorgeous smile. Ugh!

"What's up?"

Here we go.... "I've been lying to you ever since we met." He stared at me.... he looked so heartbroken.... so torn apart from everything around him... he looked lost. All because of me. We sat in silence for a long time. I didn't think he would talk to me for a while and if he did I expected he would start yelling at me.

"What did you lie about?" he said it sadly and slowly making sure the words came out right.

"About my life..... about all of it...." I felt tears grow in my eyes. I don't think I can hold it all in for very long.

"So you want to tell me who you really are Ahsoka? Is that really your name or did you make that up to?" he sounded angry now. Still confused and scared. I sighed as tears came rolling down my cheeks, I didn't bother to stop them. I just let them fall until they hit my shirt. Soaked in pain and tears I finally got the strength to say something.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am a Jedi here on Coruscant and am the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, a very powerful Jedi. I left their because I saw him kissing a senator. I started liking him a long time ago, about a few weeks after I met him. I still can and like doing all the things I said and I still came from Shili and yes I am still sixteen. A Jedi named Master Plo Koon found me on my home planet when I was three and took me here. He gave me a home, a place I felt welcome." Tears came down my face faster and more fierce then before. Niko still wasn't talking to me. Did I really expect anything different?

**Nikos POV**

Well I guess this friendship blew up in my face. She's been lying to me ever since I met her! How am I supposed to forgive her after everything she has done. Do I even know Ahsoka? I mean I've been living with a lier for a month. Why did she lie to me in the first place? Was she scared, angry, or was she ashamed of her past? Maybe she thought she couldn't trust me. Does she still think that? God so many unanswered questions! I don't even know where to start or what to ask or say. Should I say anything at all? Should I be angry or sad? Should I comfort her? Should I push away this stranger that walked into my life? Would....... could I push away the woman I love? Can I live without her? Can I go a day knowing I hurt her? Can I sit here and let her cry? No. I love her. I shouldn't say anything though. She has way to many things on her shoulders weighing her down.

"Ahsoka?" She didn't look at me. She faced the floor, tears streaming down her face with nothing else to say. I pulled her chin up so she would be facing me. She looked horrible, not the beautiful smiling person she was. She looked like she was in so much pain, like she would scream if she could. I have never felt so bad in my life. I felt a thousand daggers hitting my heart. I felt something screaming in my head. Screaming telling me to hold her in my arms, to make sure she was ok.... but I couldn't. She looked so fragile, so small. She looked like if the smallest thing touched her she would brake into a million pieces.

I looked her in the eyes and tried to put on a smile but was unsuccessful. I touched her cheek with my hand and she dug her cheek deeper into it. Her eyes were closed and the tears have dried away so all you could see was the pain.

"Ahsoka look at me." She opened her eyes and stared into mine. I got lost into the ocean that was now calm swaying in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me when we first met who you really are?"

"I didn't know how to tell you or if I could trust you. Now I see that it was the dumbest mistake I've ever made. I should have told you... I know that now."

"Well don't you think this Anakin guy would be looking for you?"

"I'm sure he is but I don't care. He broke my heart and now I'm never going back to the Jedi temple."

"Ahsoka... you don't belong here with me. You can't hide forever. Being a Jedi is part of you and you are just going to throw that away because some dumb ass guy doesn't see how great of a girl he has? That has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever thought!"

"But I don't want to go back! I wouldn't know what to say, what to do. I made a complete fool out of myself back at the temple!"

"Is it worse than never going back and the counsel finding out that your alive?"

"I guess not..... Anakin must have a hundred people looking for me right now." She sighed then became silent as if thinking what to do next. "I'll go back tomorrow but if something goes wrong you'll see me at your doorstep!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way angel."

"Angel?" she giggled. "Niko Calon are you flirting with me?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I do that?" you could totally hear the nervousness in my voice. Why did I have to be an idiot today? Ahsoka giggled even more which made me smile. At least I made her laugh.

"I thought your one and only woman was your ship."

"Haha very funny." I said sarcastically. Just because I love my ship doesn't mean I'm obsessed with her..... ok maybe it does but that is totally off the point and topic! She smiled again.

"So you forgive me right? For lying to you?" she looked so hopeful. I couldn't help but cave in.

I sighed. "Of course I forgive you!" She smiled and hugged me.

"You are the greatest best friend ever!"I smiled at the comment. I hugged her back and stroked her hair. We stayed like this for what seemed like a lifetime. All you could hear was the slow gentle breathing and our steady heart beats over the Disoriented sound of the city through the thick walls.

"You know I'll always be here for you right?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah I know and I thank you for that. Is there anything I can do to thank you? After everything you've done for me there has to be something I can do."

"Well.....no never mind" I was blushing, great!

"Come on tell me! Whatever you want I'll do it!" she looked so innocent.... I guess there's no harm in asking.

"Well..... would you kiss me?" She looked shocked to hear what I had just said. After the shock left her face she cupped my face in her small hands and pulled me in. I put one hand on her back and the other in her hair. We leaned in and kissed. It was sweet with no pressure what so ever. Just slow and sweet. It was the perfect kiss. She slowly leaned back after some time and smiled at me.

"I'm glad your my friend Niko." I smiled brighter then I ever thought possible.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend too Ahsoka." I pulled her in and kissed her. She pulled away this time.

"Niko... I can't anymore. I just don't feel right kissing you when I'm in love with someone else.... I'm sorry." she looked down at her hands. I felt like an idiot. Of course good things that happen to me are NEVER meant to last....

**Anakins POV**

We have been searching for a month! Still no sign of Ahsoka.... Does she hate me that much? I deeply sighed when Rex came up to me.

"Sir we have been searching for a month! We have 20 Jedi's and a battalion of clones searching all over Coruscant for Ahsoka... what more can we do? How long will we keep looking?"

"Rex we look till the counsel says stop. She's out there.... I can feel it" Rex saluted me then left. I know she's out there. I can feel it... the love, the pain, the tears, the laughter.... she's here. A beeping noise interrupted my thoughts.... It was Master Yoda. I pushed a button and a small green figure appeared and I bowed. "Master Yoda?"

"Found her have you?"

I sighed. "No Master she is yet to be found." Yoda sighed too. We were all tired with everything going on. The war, Ahsoka missing, and trying to find the sith lord. It is all very tiring and you could see it in Yoda's eyes.

"Stop we must. Coming back she is not."

My heart fell.... she had to come back! "But Master Yoda I feel her presence! She is here!"

"Wish to be found your padawan does not. Passed we must redeem her as. Tomorrow her funeral will be. Be there you must."

I looked down as a tear ran down my cheek. Master Yoda obviously noticed. "Strong with the force was she. Cry you must not but rejoice in her success. Sleep well Young Skywalker." With that Yoda was gone leaving me to deal with the pain.

"Ahsoka..... come back" I cried to myself.

**AN: **Ok Forgive me if I stink as Yoda in the way he talks. He is extremely hard to write a script for. Well anyway please review! Thanks for reading this everyone!


	4. Happy reunion

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any star wars characters, settings, or story lines.

**Apology: **I am so sorry I didn't post sooner! I just started a play and it just is keeping my schedule locked up. Anyway Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Niko's POV**

I watched as she walked around the room packing up her things. We went to a cantina and heard that they were having Ahsokas funeral so she officially decided to go back to the Temple. I'd been in the dumps ever since she said she was leaving. I hadn't said anything, I haven't been eating, I can't sleep, and I feel as though a part of my life was leaving me but.... this is what Asoka wants. I decided to say the first thing I had said in days...

"Do you really have to go Soka?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. Her expression turned glum when she looked at me but thankful that I had finally spoken up.

"Nik... you know I have to go. They think I'm DEAD. I don't like feeling that I'm putting grief on people at the Temple because I'm being foolish and self-centered." she sighed and started packing again. I must admit that comment made me pissed!

"So you think that your not hurting me by leaving?!?" She looked at me alarmed. Oh force... she looks like she's going to hit me.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW SELF-CENTERED YOUR BEING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Wow..... I have never heard her scream before... especially at me...

"Wha...what do you mean? How am IBeing self-centered?"

"There is a whole Temple out there who thinks I'm DEAD! And your sad because I'm leaving when you know I'm alive?!?"

"Well your a freakin Jedi! When will I ever see you again!?!"

"I don't know Niko... I hope very soon but for now... I need to be where I belong... With Anakin and the council... I hope you understand."

I just starred at her. She doesn't care about me... I don't think she ever did. "Yeah sure Ahsoka. Have fun at your Jedi Temple." And I walked out... Slamming the door behind me.

**Ahsoka's POV**

The Nerve of that guy!!! UGH!!! He could make a girl loose her mind!!! You know what? I'm glad he left! So now I won't have to see his ugly face when I leave!

… Who am I kidding!?! I need him now more then anything and he left! What am I going to do know...

**Anakin's POV**

Well... I guess this is goodbye for me and Ahsoka... I walked up to the ceremony. There were a lot of people. It looked like the whole Jedi Temple was there. Wow. I guess Ahsoka was more popular then I thought. I still can't believe she's dead... I planned on telling her how I felt. Now she's gone... Could this day get any worse?... Apparently it can. Here comes Master Yoda with his "I am so sorry" look. I hate the look of sympathy. I don't need it and it doesn't need to be here at Ahsoka's Funeral.

"Hello Master Yoda."

"Skywalker, Time it is. Would you say a few words?"

I sighed and took in a deep breath... This was going to be harder then I though. I can already feel the tears starting to emerge.

"I would be honored." I think he could tell he was lying because the look of sympathy became even more sympathetic.

"Skywalker, Hard it is to loose a padawan, your first harder it is. Be strong you must for the her and others."

"I understand." I looked down at my hand and started walking up the stairs to the top of the isle. Here come the tears...

**Ahsoka's POV**

There's Anakin! Where is he going... aww he's crying. Well this is a nice funeral. Wow, I guess I was more popular then I thought! There is a lot of people here!!! Wow Anakin cared about me a lot. Those are some strong words he's using... Wait, what am I doing just standing here?!? I have to stop my funeral!

I ran through the crowds. No one knew it was me because they just seemed to be locked on Anakins deep emotional speech. I ran and ran till I got to the beginning of the isle. Anakin was looking down and didn't notice I was standing there. I took that moment to just stare at him... he was even more handsome then I remember. Here we go. I have returned from the dead! Haha. That sounds funny. Anyway.

"Ani!" I yelled at him because he was a good 50 feet away.

He looked up at me with tears still streaming down his face like a hurricane. I think he stopped breathing for a while because he wasn't moving, he just starred at me. So was everyone else for that matter.

"Ah... Ahsoka?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "It's me."

He dropped the microphone in his hand along with his tissue and ran down the isle faster then a crazed kath hound. I ran towards him longing to be in his arms. I even felt tears streaming down my face as I ran. Then I jumped into his arms. He caught me and spun me around while his head was berried in my shoulder. When he finally put me down he looked into my eyes and said the three words I had longed to hear for a long time.

"I love you." I smiled at those words and even more tears streamed off my face. But not tears of pain but of joy. I held onto him even tighter.

"I love you to Ani." I whispered in his ear then I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone looking at us with tears in there eyes and smiles on their faces. Everyone looked like that, even the council. Except one person who stood out of the crowd... Niko. He wasn't smiling he didn't even have tears, just a very straight face without a hint of emotion. He looked like a statue among the joyful people. He could have been one if he didn't walk away. I slowly and lightly pulled out of Anakins strong grip and ran towards where he was.

"Niko! Niko wait a second!" He stopped but didn't turn around. When I caught up to him I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head slowly to ensure that I was the only one who knew he wasn't.

I sighed at his stubbornness. "Niko, look at me."

He slowly turned around... there they were. The tears I had waited to see. The tears of pain, tears of hate, and tears a betrayal. "What?"

"I want you to meet him."

"Why would I want to meet the man you love?"

That was a good question, one I wasn't exactly sure I had the answer to. "I guess I want you two to be friends... not enemies."

"You can't be someones enemy if you don't know the person and that's how I'd like it to stay Ahsoka."

"Please Niko.... for me?" I gave him the cutest puppy dog look I could give him.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so cute?"

I shrugged and laughed. "It's a curse for men I guess." He laughed too, thank the force. I haven't heard him laugh in like a week. I pulled him towards where I left Anakin who was smiling at me.

"Ani this is Niko, Niko this is Anakin Skywalker." They shook hands. Anakin looked fine doing it but Niko looked like he wanted to punch him in the face and then leave him bleeding on the floor.

"Well Ahsoka has told me a lot about you Anakin."

Anakin glanced at me for a split second but then looked back at the man in front of him.

"Has she? Good things I hope." All of us laughed. Niko's laugh was more of a pained, forced chuckle.

"Well of course. Why would someone talk ill about someone they love?"

"Touche."

I laughed at them. I only hoped that they would be great friends.

"Well Niko I PROMISE to come and see you soon. Are you still going to be there?"

He looked at me. "Where else do can I go?" He gave me one of those fake smiles. He grabbed my hand and kissed it then strangely he bowed. "Good bye Ahsoka. Anakin." He started to walk away till I yelled something to him.

"See you later!"

He stopped and looked back at me with another fake smile. "See you later..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:Soto.**.. what do ya think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Marriage

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any star wars characters, settings, or story lines.

Summary: Ahsoka is falling for Anakin but when she see's him doing something against the

Jedi Code she can't help but... run.

**Ahsoka's POV**

**------------------------------------------------ **

I woke up expecting to be in the same bed I had been in for so long. To be in an old apartment in the lower city. I expected to hear yelling, speeders zooming by, Niko softly snoring in the corner, and the wind slowly hitting the window. Instead all I heard was soft breathing behind me.

All the memories flooded back into my mind. I remembered coming back to the temple, seeing my own funeral, watching Anakin cry, feeling the warmth of being in Anakins arms, and the hopeless feeling of when Niko left.

I slowly turned to see Anakin's eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, and arms around my waist. I felt this accomplished feeling of finally being with the man I loved for so long. I smiled slightly to myself. His hair was everywhere. Some pieces up here some over there. To anyone else he would look like a drunk man just walking out of a cantina after a huge fight over strong liquor but to me, he looked like an angel. So calm and peaceful. Nothing in the world could interrupt this blissful moment.

I heard the outside door slide open, Master Yoda and Master Windu we're arguing, no doubt about Anakin and I.

Except that...I sighed. I slowly wiggled my way out of Anakins strong grasp. I went over to the fresher and splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. "Force! I look like I got trampled on by a Bantha!" I took one last glance at my reflection then went to the closet and got a silk robe and rapped it around myself. "Well, here come the fireworks."

I pushed a button and the door in front of me opened. The two older masters gazes automatically fell on me. Yoda had a small smile on his elderly green face. Master Windu on the other hand looked as if someone had just insulted his pride. I looked at the two men in silence...

OK, seriously someone NEEDS to speak up and I know it's not going to be me or I might get one of those twenty minute lectures from Master Windu about how to respect those above you. Ugh! How I hate those! Seriously, I bet he could go on all day how "Back in my time..." he respected his masters and never spoke out unless questioned, spoken to, or needed guidance.

I made the huge mistake once of saying how not everyone can live like they had no mind of there own. I can't even explain how much he didn't like that. Let's just say I couldn't talk to him for a month without getting one of his famous "Evil Glares" that Anakin talks so much about. He would know. He still get's them ALL the time. I don't know how he does it. When Mace Windu gives me "The Glare" I feel like he's burning a whole into my soul! I shudder every time.

Well awkward silence is starting to annoy me.

"Padawan Ahsoka."

Thank the force! Master Yoda you are my savior!

"Yes Master?" Well no more awkward silence but I sense I long boring conversation coming up.

"Come to talk about you and Skywalker we have."

I nodded. "Yes Master, I figured that much." Oh crap, it's the evil glare!

"We obviously saw your very public show of affection and we want to know how long this has been going on."

"Well..." I started to say.

"It started that very day Master Windu."

Whew, Anakin to the rescue!

"Oh? And how do you expect us to believe that? Your padawan goes missing for months and then suddenly she shows up at her own funeral and starts a make-out session with you and you expect us to believe that this has NEVER happened before?"

Anakin looked at me then back to Master Windu.

"Yep, Pretty much."

"That is a load of..."

"Padawan Ahsoka, what was your reason for leaving?"

I looked at Yoda. Here it goes... the moment of truth. Dun Dun Dun!!!

"Well, Do you want to whole story or the short version?"

"How about you tell us .detail?" Master Windu stated.

"Okay, well it all started when I was walking down the hall one morning. I decided to tell Anakin how I felt. When I was walking I saw something... disturbing and I ran away in tears. Well while I was running I got tired and dehydrated and passed out. While I was out a guy no older then me took me to his house. He sheltered me and made sure I was okay. I didn't want to leave and have to face Anakin because I was afraid of what he might think of me and what might happen." I looked at the three men and they just stared at me so I continued. "While I was at a cantina one day I saw on the news how you we're going to have my funeral thinking that I was dead. Well I went back and told Niko, the guy who found me, that I had to leave. He didn't understand why I wanted to in the first place considering I ran away for the same reason I was going back, for Anakin. He got angry, I supposed it was because he got close to me as a friend... and romantically." I looked at Anakin and saw a surprised reaction but I kept on with my story. "I came back and was so happy to see Anakin again I let my feelings get the best of me and, well you know what happened from there."

Everyone looked extremely surprised, well Yoda didn't he just sat there smiling. Which was a little strange. You expect the top of the Jedi council to be yelling at you for being romaticaly attached to two men. It's bad enough caring for one, but two? That's crossing the line!

"What was the disturbing thing you saw Padawan?" Mace asked.

Oh force! I looked at Anakin with pleading eyes. He looked at me and nodded. I sighed. This was going to cross the line more then anything.

"I saw..." The words won't come out. "I saw..."

"You saw what?" Mace was getting annoyed and impatient. There's a shocker!

"She saw me kissing someone." Anakin saved me again! I have got to thank him for this later.

"Kissing whom!?!" Mace was pissed. Oh force help us all!!!

"Senator Amidala." Well he sure said that calmly, wow.

"Close with the senator are you?" Yoda finally spoke up.

"She... she's my wife."

The whole place went quiet again. I wasn't shocked at all. Yoda was no longer smiling and Mace looks even more pissed then before.

"YOUR WHAT!?!"

Wow, I think the whole Jedi Temple heard that.

"Well, you see when you sent me on that misson when Padme kept getting assasinated we fell in love and when I took her back to Naboo after the worse was over we got married... simple as that."

Awww!!! I hate her but Awwwww!

"Skywalker, much more complicated then I thought this is."

He nodded. "I know. I'm very sorry for all the trouble I caused." He smiled that amazing smile at me. Force could he make a girl melt like a Popsicle! "And I'm so, so sorry that I hurt you Ahsoka."

I felt tears falling from my eyes. I just can't stand that look! I ran over and jumped into his open arms and he spun me around.

"Of course I forgive you Ani." I whispered into his ear.

I could almost feel his smile slowly riding up his cheeks.

Mace finally spoke up again only this time instead of angry he seemed extremely calm.

"Well I really like you two as a couple but what are we going to do about the whole "You're married to padme" thing?"

"Well Padme tald me to ask Ahsoka something and if she said yes she would step aside and if she said no that she would always love me."

Again, AWWW!!!! Still hate her but... AWWWWW!!!!

Yoda spoke up. " And that question is what?"

"Ahsoka... will you marry me?" he smiled at me.

"I..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Cliffy!!! What will she choose? What do YOU think she should choose? Thank you for being patient!


	6. Decision

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any star wars characters, settings, or story lines.

**Summary:** Ahsoka is falling for Anakin but when she see's him doing something against the

Jedi Code she can't help but... run.

**Note:** I can't believe I forgot about Obi-wan! Force what is wrong with me!?! Well I promise he'll be in this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anakins POV**

After the morning when I talked to Master Yoda and Master Windu, I couldn't stop thinking. What if she doesn't want to marry me? What if she thinks it's to out of control? What if we lose our friendship over this?!? AHHH!!! This is driving me insane! I need to talk to the one person I can actually count on... Obi-wan Kenobi.

I walked down the hallway until I came to my old apartment. Obi-wan said he didn't want to leave even though he could have a smaller apartment now since he didn't have a padawan anymore but he said he liked the memories in this room, good and bad. He also told me if I needed time away from everything that I could come over and talk or even stay the night. So I was taking up that offer now.

I knocked on the door and only had to wait about two seconds before it opened. Obi-wan opened the door and well he looked... like Obi-wan. Is there really any other way to put it?

"Hey Obi-wan!"

"Anakin!" He gave me a huge hug. Wow, he must be in a good mood. "How are you? Come in, come in." He stepped aside and I walked in the door.

Well the place looked the same. Everything looked like it had been cleaned at least 1,000 times before I got here. I'm guessing he's been really bored lately. It's usually clean but not clean enough that it looks like he's having Yoda over for tea. If Yoda even drinks tea... Come to think of it I don't think Obi-wan even drinks tea... Hmm... strange. I don't either. I guess Jedi aren't the tea drinking type. Anyway.

"So Anakin what's the problem?" He sat down and smirked. Well isn't he sure of himself.

"Do I have to have a problem to come and visit my old master?"

He laughed at this comment. I guess I have to have a problem to come over. "No but that is the reason you usually come around. So what is it this time?"

"It's... Ahsoka."

His eyes widened. "Did something happen? Is she hurt? Is she lost? Kidnapped?"

"No Obi-wan she's not hurt,lost, or kidnapped."

Obi-wan took a deep breath. "OK, good. Ahsoka is like a daughter to me and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Good because she might, just maybe, be my... wife."

He spit out the water he was drinking. "WHAT!?!"

I whipped off some of the water that had gotten on my face. "I said she might become my wife."

"But, how?!"

"Well it all started when she saw me and Padme kissing and..."

He spit more water out and what do you know, more landed on my face! "Wait, wait, wait! Just rewind for a second! Why in force name we're you kissing Padme Amidala!?!"

I whipped off the water... AGAIN. "She's my wife."

"Are you kidding me!?! How long have you been married?!?"

"Since the beginning of the clone wars so about... three years?"

"ANAKIN!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!"

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D TURN ME IN!!! AND STOP YELLING AT ME!!!"

He started to calm down, taking deep breaths and going into a soft meditative state. Then he took one last deep breath, smiled, and opened his eyes. "Okay, go on with your story."

"OK, like I was saying Ahsoka saw Padme and I kissing so she freaked and that was why she was gone for so long. When she got back her and I kissed and Padme said if you love her ask her to marry you if she says yes then go with her if not then she said she would ALWAYS love me. Does that clear everything up?"

"Yes it does. I just don't understand why that is a problem."

"Well, I'm not sure Ahsoka wants to get married, or..."

"Be married to you."

I nodded and sighed. "Why is love so complicated Obi-wan?"

He shrugged. "Maybe because if it wasn't we'd all be in love with everyone we met and might end up living a crappy life?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nice, happy thought Obi-wan."

He smiled at me. "I know. I'm just full of those."

I laughed. He always knew how to make me feel better. "Obi-wan. What should I do?"

"I think you should talk to her and see what she thinks."

I sighed knowing that he was right and that this was the only option. "I guess your right, like always."

"Of course I'm right! Now go talk to your girlfriend!" He started pushing me out the door. "Go!Go!Go!"

I laughed at his poor attempt to get me out the door. "Alright, alright I'm going!" And with that I thanked him and left. This should be fun! Ugh...

**Ahsoka's POV**

What should I do... I love Anakin, more then anything in my life but, is this really what I want? I wish I could talk to Niko but I know he won't listen. Even if he would he'd just tell me not to marry him and come back to live with him. Maybe that's not a bad idea... NO! Ahsoka you can't do that! You just got back here, you can't leave again. No matter how much you want to...

I sighed and opened my door to see Anakin there with a bouquet of multicolored flowers.

"Anakin, there beautiful!" I gasped at the sight. They truly we're amazing flowers.

"Just like the person I'm giving them to." He smiled an extremely cheesy smile.

I laughed and took the flowers. I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Anakin." I walked in and got a vase to put the flowers in. "So what is it this time? Bribery, question you know I'll say no to, or something bad?"

He looked hurt although I know he's just trying to mess with me. "Do I need an occasion to bring flowers to my beautiful girlfriend?"

I put the flowers in the vase then looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, it's you. You always need a reason."

"Now that hurt." He smiled and pulled me into him. I just stared into his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes... He slowly started to lean down. I started to lean up until... he pulled away and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Anakin Skywalker you are an evil man."

He smirked. "Yeah well you know you love me anyway."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yep."

"And how are you going to prove that Skywalker?"

"Well Snips, you could marry me. I think that would prove a lot."

I smiled at him. "Goodness Sky guy I don't know I think I need time to think about this."

He raised his eye brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I mean it. I actually do need time to think it over Ani."

He frowned then motioned for me to come to him. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"What's bothering you?" He whispered into my ear.

I put my head on his shoulder. "Nothing."

He pulled up my chin so I was looking at him.

"Snips, I know you better then that."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, and I'm starting to hate that more and more."

"Ahsoka I'm serious. I need to know what's wrong so I can help you."

"Nothings wrong Master, OK!?!"

He looked at me surprised that I yelled at him. He knew I only called him "Master" when I was angry with him. He started to get sad. "Okay, I understand..." He got up and put me on the couch then walked out of the room. I sighed.

Force Niko what have you done to me?

**Niko's POV**

I was looking out the window in my apartment. She had been gone for a week now and it was absolute torture knowing that she was with someone else and not in my arms. Not that she really ever was but I always had hope then that one day she would be with me but now... all of those dreams and hopes are gone, gone with the wind and they're never coming back.

"Ahsoka... why can't you see how much I love you, how much I need you..."

Help me...

_It's funny how things, they change, the clouds they part, rearrange for me_

_Faces of strangers and I have no familiars to help me see_

_Where is home?_

_I want you to know_

_That I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Sometimes I wonder if God hides out in cities to set us free_

_Cuz yeah this room is crowded but I am so alone in it, help me please_

_Where is home?_

_I want you to know_

_That I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_And I will be strong_

_I won't give in_

_I won't deny you_

_I know where we've been_

_I am so much more_

_Than all of my fears_

_Than all of these tears_

_My tears, yeah_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_Where is home?_

_I want you to know_

_That I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

I sighed and looked out into the night.

"That was beautiful."

I looked around to see...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Who's behind him? AHH!!!


	7. News

**NEWS!!!**

Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, so a lot of you said you didn't like chapter one right? Well go look at the new one I put up and see if you like it. Also some of the things in the other chapters will change to fit the new chapter one but not BIG things :) don't worry. Well hope you like the story. New chapter will be up soon also the new chapter one will be up in about 30 minutes to this news chapter.


	8. I love you

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any star wars characters, settings, or story lines.

**Summary:** Ahsoka is falling for Anakin but when she see's him doing something against the

Jedi Code she can't help but... run.

------------------------------------------------------

**Ahsoka's POV**

Well... I had a fight with Anakin and made him depressed... great! I can't get my mind off of Niko and I really, really have no idea what to do!!! Maybe... no I shouldn't do that. Should I? Yes. No. Yes. No. YES! I will go! But... what the hell do I say? Whatever it doesn't really matter. I'm going to see him. I am going to see Niko...

…

When I got to the door I was freaked! I was so scared I could have fainted right there! But then I heard something. I heard him singing... Wow, That's absolutely beautiful. I never new he could sing. Then again was I really expecting to know everything about him? I've only known him for about a month. Here it goes... I opened the door and listened to the song some more. After I figured it was over I said, "That was beautiful..." He spun around, obviously shocked that any one was listening. I smiled at him. "I told you I'd come to see you didn't I?" He smiled back, well I don't know if you'd call that a smile. It looked more like a painful force was pushing the sides of his mouth up.

"Yeah you did. I can't believe that you actually came though."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because..."

I was officially confused. Shouldn't he be the one who wouldn't want to see me? I mean I was the one who broke his heart. "Because...?"

"Because of the way I treated you..."

TREATED ME!? I WAS THE CRUEL ONE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD EVEN THINK THAT HE TREATED ME BADLY!!! UGH! THAT JUST MAKES ME SOO MAD!!! "You DID NOT treat me badly. If anything I should be the one to apologize. I was so cruel to you. Not thinking about your feelings but being selfish like I always am. All I ever think about are my own feelings and what's best for me and I never even thought to think about how you were feeling about all this."

I got him to smile at that. Why is he smiling... does he like to see me beat myself up like this? Not like I would blame him if he did. I deserve it. "Oh Ahsoka. My sweet Ahsoka." He pulled me into his arms and cradled me. I definitely did NOT expect that. "You foolish little girl." He looked down at me and I looked up at him. "You did nothing wrong. You were in love. We do crazy things when we're in love."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I was extra stupid." He chuckled at this statement.

"No you weren't. You were just... confused. That's all." He smiled down at me.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He rested his chin on my head and sighed. I listened to the slow beating of our hearts against each other. Something about this felt so... right. I felt like I could stand there in his arms forever. Did I feel this way with Anakin? No. Did I love Anakin this much? No. Did I need Anakin this much? No. Was it wrong to feel this way about Niko? No. Who was the better choice? I don't have that answer. Who should I choose if I want to break less hearts? Niko... Who would everyone else want me to be with? Anakin... Who should I choose?... Niko... Anakin... I don't know... I am so confused. It seems like ever since this happened I can't think straight. Maybe I should talk to Master Yoda? Master Windu? Master Plo? Ugh. I don't know what to do. I let out an angry sigh and I guess Niko heard it because he removed his chin from my head and his arms from my waist and looked at me.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?"

"I... I don't know what to do..."

He looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?"

I led him over to the couch and sat down. I took his hands in mine and looked down at them. I don't think I could look at him in the eyes... "Anakin asked me to marry him."

"Wh...what?"

I still didn't look up at him. "Anakin asked me to marry him."

"I know what you said Ahsoka." He pulled my chin up to look at him. "I ment how? Why? What's your answer?"

"Well the counsil let him. He loves me that's why and... I don't know my answer."

"But I thought... I don't know what I thought. Tell me everything."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Well after me and Anakin kissed we feel asleep. When I woke up the next morning Master Yoda and Master Windu were asking us questions. Then he told us that he was married to Senator Amidala..."

"Woah, wait a second. He's married!?"

I gave him a glare. "Yes now can I continue?"

He looked down and mumbled yes.

"Thank you. Now like I was saying he told us he was married. Then he said that she new that he loved me and she told him to ask me something. She told him to ask me to marry him. If I said yes she said she'd step down and let us be together. If not they would remain married and happy. Then Anakin asked me and I told him I needed time to consider his question."

"So... you haven't answered?"

I shook my head. "No I haven't"

"Okay, well that means you're hesitating. Why are you hesitating?"

I looked into his eyes. "Because I love you..."

He looked at me shocked. "You... you love me?"

I smiled at him and nodded slowly but surely. "Yes Niko. I love you."

He started to smile. Then before I knew what was happening he pulled me in and started to kiss me. It was nothing like the way Anakin kissed me. It was passionate and caring. You could feel our love radiating off of it. When we finally pulled away both of our eyes we're closed. I could tell he had a huge smile on his face. Even with our breaths uneven and loud the whole world seemed to stop and become quiet just for this moment... and I was savoring every second of it.

This one kiss gave me the answer I wanted and needed more then life. I knew who I was going to choose. I knew who I was going to be with till I died. I knew it with every breath racing in and out of my body. I chose...

--------------------------------------------------

**AN: **MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I love to do that. I just love leaving you guys hanging like that. Well I hope you liked this episode and I hope you'll like who she chooses. It might not be what you expect... Oh and just to let you guys know the song on the episode before this is called "Wish you we're here" By Lady gaga. Review!!!


	9. I chose you

**AN:**I just want to say thanks to these people and maybe answer some questions. Why? Because I saw other people doing it so I said "What they hell, why not." So here ya go.

**Randomwriter: **Where to start... Yeah I know I thought it was funny too how I started with Anisoka then Niko took over. My original plan was just to have Niko as a friend and have no romance in there at all but I said "Why not? It could be fun! Mwa ha ha ha!" Um... Yeah Padme is boring but I don't really like Padme as a character so whatever ha ha. Who's HN??? I'm confused :/ ha ha. The end of the story isn't close so I can't write the end of it. Thanks for saying my Yoda talk isn't bad that makes me feel good :). Over-Dramatic?!? How can something be over dramatic ha ha. Thanks for the reviews :)

**( ): **OK for force sake I'm updating today!!! Thanks for liking the story :)

**I don't have a name: **Thanks for checking every chance you get :) Thanks I like the Anakin/Padme thing now a lot better too. Thanks yes Mace is quit intense ha ha. Thanks for saying I did a good job as Yoda :) Thanks for the reviews.

**DarthMii: **Thanks for liking the idea it just came to me when I was sitting there doing nothing listening to music one day. Yeah I do have fun writing this story!!! Yes I must be cruel other wise what suspense would we have? Thanks for reviewing! I love your stories too!

**Crystalfeathers: **Thanks for the ^_^ face ha ha.

**00sarassongs00: **Who doesn't have grammar mistakes? Ha ha. Thanks for the reviews!

**Robert1000: **Updating now :)

**Fanny: **Yeah Anakin is a pedophile but that's OK because we all love him anyway :)

Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!! You are all great!!! Now to the story... AH!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own any star wars characters, settings, or story lines.

**Summary:** Ahsoka is falling for Anakin but when she see's him doing something against the

Jedi Code she can't help but... run.

------------------------------------------------------

**Ahsoka's POV**

I chose... Anakin... Why do you ask? Because it's better for everyone. Even me. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll end up believing it. I took a couple of deep breaths and savored being in Niko's arms. I didn't want this to end. Why would I? It just doesn't make sense to me why I would want it to end. Then again why am I choosing Anakin instead of Niko? Because this way I can be a good Jedi and save people and still be with someone I love. I can't do that with Niko. The counsel said I could marry Anakin not some guy I met on the streets. A guy I love... A guy who took my heart the moment I met him... Force what am I doing? I'm already stressing myself out over these two guys. Stop Ahsoka! You made your choice! There is no going back now... But I feel as if I'm being the same selfish girl I came in here as. I hate being that girl. It is really frustrating being her. I just need to keep telling myself this is the right thing. Anyway if I said no to Anakin wouldn't that be really strange because I would still be his apprentice so that would just... cause a lot of tension between us. Yeah it would. A LOT of tension... Ugh I really hate this but... I have to tell him... and I need to tell him now. I took a deep breath and forced myself to push away from his warm embrace. He looked down at me confused. This was going to brake me to do this but... here it goes. "Niko... I made my choice." He smiled at me giving me his warm heart melting smile... No one could kill a girl with a smile as much as he could. It's so aggravating! Niko you're slowly and painfully killing me!

"Yeah I know... Go on."

I looked at him surprised. Did he just tell me to...Go? He fought for me this whole time and now he's telling me to go?! What kind of a sick joke was this?!

"What are you talking about?! Why the hell are you telling me to go?! You should be sad and depressed that I'm leaving because you just fought like hell to get where we are right now!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled at me. This is a cruel game he's playing on me...

"Soka. You know I love you right?" I nodded. "Then that's why I have to let you go." He smiled at me again the pulled my head to his and kissed my forehead slowly. He then just sat there with our foreheads together. I didn't understand...

I whispered to him. "If you love me shouldn't you be fighting and telling me to stay with you forever?

He chuckled at that.

"No Ahsoka. If you love someone you have to let them go if you know that's whats best for them. I know you being with Anakin is better then being here with me." I looked at him sadly and he sighed. "Ahsoka you LOVE being a Jedi and I know being with me will jeopardize that. Being with Skywalker well... that will make your career a lot better because you have such a strong bond and other Jedi stuff I don't understand."

I smiled at that. Yeah it was hard to speak Jedi ha ha. The whole bonds, force, and light saber talk was hard to understand if you didn't have training. I had told him some things but I don't think he understood them. "Oh... I guess you're right. That was my conclusion as well."

He looked at me with a surprised almost upset look.

"Then why in the world did you just blow up on me like that?"

I gave him an innocent smile and giggled.

"Because it's fun?"

He rolled his eyes and then pushed me on the bed and got on top of me and started tickling me. I started screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Stop!!! NIKO!!! I CAN'T BREATH!!!"

He gave me a sly smile.

"I'll stop if you say Niko is the sexiest man alive."

I glared at him then started laughing again because he found my most ticklish spot.

"Give up?" He asked me.

"NEVER!!!"

I was going to miss this... but I have to do the right thing... for me... for everyone... because I love him.

**Anakin's POV**

This was torchure!!! How long did it take for her to make a decision?! I mean I know it's a life changing thing but if she loves me why doesn't she just say yes? I mean is it that hard? My thoughts got interrupted by someone knocking on the door. OH! Maybe it's Ahsoka?! I ran to the door then checked my hair and opened it to find... Padme! Well it's good to see her to although I'd rather see Ahsoka. I smiled at her. "Hey Padme. How are you?"

"I... I have to tell you something."

She was starting to worry me...

"Padme what's wrong?"

"Ani I... I'm pregnant."

I was... shocked but happy at the same time. No... I was thrilled! I was going to be a father!... wait... it is mine right?

"Wait... the baby is mine right?"

She slapped my arm and started to laugh.

"Of course the baby is yours silly!"

I laughed then something hit me... Ahsoka...

"Padme... what about Ahsoka?"

She smiled at me.

"My promise hasn't changed Ani. If she says yes all I'm asking now is that you try to give us as much help as possible when I give birth but you don't have to have any part after the baby goes home with me to Naboo. I just want to know that you'll be a family friend. You can tell Ahsoka if you want to and if you want the baby to know you're the father and be in his life that's okay too. It's your choice."

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll figure all of that out after I get Ahsoka's answer."

Padme looked shocked.

"She still hasn't given you an answer?"

I shook my head sadly.

"No, not yet..."

Padme smiled warmly at me then put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it softly for comfort.

"She'll give you an answer it'll just take time Ani. It's a life changing experience."

I sighed and looked at her.

"I know that it's just hard sitting here waiting that's all."

"I know what you mean."

We both laughed. For years we had kept our love a secret now everyone knew. I mean if there was big news in the temple the whole place new before you could say "May the force be with you." That's just how it was. It wasn't so bad but I knew a lot of girls who flirted with me didn't like Ahsoka and Padme very much right now. Ha ha one of the girls a couple of years younger then me actually challenged Ahsoka to a duel to the death. Ahsoka ended up saying yes and beat her but didn't kill her of course.

Then there was another knock and me and Padme's heads darted towards the door. It was Ahsoka... I could feel it. I looked at Padme and smiled.

"It's Ahsoka... Bye."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and started towards the back door.

"Bye Ani, good luck."

I nodded and she left. I braced my self and checked my hair again in the mirror then opened the door. There she was. Ahsoka. She had a huge smile on her face. This must mean good news.

"Hi Soka. Come on in."

She smiled at me then walked in and sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. I smiled and walked over. I sat down and she took my hand in her and started playing with it. She started tracing imaginary lines over my palm. I smiled. She was nervous. She always did this when she was nervous.

"I made my decision."

"Oh?"

She looked up at me with a serious face then smiled.

"I chose... you."

I smiled like I had never smiled before. I took my hands and brought her face to my mouth and started to kiss her. She replied by putting her hands in my hair and pulling me closer. This was the best day of my life. First I find out I'm a dad and then I find out I'm getting married! Wow this is one hell of a day. There was one problem... was I sure I wanted this now? I mean I am going to be a dad... a dad to Padme's baby... not Ahsoka's... This feels wrong... But I can't leave Ahsoka. Not after all I put her through! I got it! I'll just...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! I am an evil person!!! He he. So what's Anakins evil plan?!? Well you'll just have to wait and see ; )


	10. Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and.... that's about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I am so so so so so sorry! School is keeping me so damn busy! I hate it! Wish I didn't have to go but unless I want to be stupid or brake the law I kind of have to go. Well here is your new chapter! What is Anakin getting himself into now? Ha ha well you ready? You sure? I don't think you are. Maybe I should come back later. Bye.... No I'm just kidding. I don't think you guys could handle waiting any longer so............................................................................................................ OK I'm good. Ready? Good because drama is coming your way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later...

**Ahsoka's POV**

I am so tired... Anakin just got accepted into the Jedi Council only because of Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin hasn't trusted the council ever since I knew him but now it seems like he doesn't trust any Jedi except for me. He doesn't even trust Obi Wan any more. I'm scared... I'm feeling so many negative feelings from him and I fear that he may turn to the dark side... I also sense that he doesn't truly love me like he says. There is something wrong and I can feel it but... I just don't know what it is. It's right there and I can't see it. Every time I ask him if something is wrong he just says nothing then leaves. Also I feel something bad in our future... I feel the dark side, pain, hate, and fear. I can't fit all the pieces together! It's so aggravating! I suspect that Anakin and Padme have been doing... activities behind my back. Well you can totally tell Padme is pregnant now. She told me but not who the father is. It's obviously Anakin I don't know why they insist hiding it. Maybe I should confront them about it one day? No. That would be awkward... Walt up to them and say "Hey guys! Have you been having sex behind my back?" Very awkward... Well Padme is now... six months pregnant? Which means she got pregnant when I was gone... I guess that shows me how much Anakin missed me! Here he comes... He doesn't look happy... not at all...

"Hey honey. What's wrong?"

"I HATE the council! I can not believe what they are asking me to do!"

I looked at him shocked. Wow he usually complains about the council but not with all the yelling and pacing around.

"Why? What did they do this time?"

"They want me to spy on the chancellor! ME!!! Do you know how hard that is going to be! I can't lie to the chancellor! I've known him to damn long!"

"Ani calm down. Their just doing what they think is best..."

I looked at me... I've never seen him look at me like that... That hatred... what is wrong with him...?

"What's best!?! I knew you wouldn't understand!" He started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"To someone who understands!"

Wow... that hurt... how could he say that to me? I do understand I really do but... Master Yoda, Plo, Windu, and all of the other Jedi wouldn't allow something if they knew it would hurt someone. Even if that someone was a politician.

"Who? PADME?!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned towards me and actually looked angrier then before if that was even humanly possible...

"Why do you think I'd go there?"

"Because she's pregnant with your baby Anakin!!!"

"How... how do you know it's mine?"

"Oh come on master! You two we're married, you've always loved her, and you used to sneak away at night to be with her!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! I heard you! Every single night and every morning when you'd come back!"

"You know what? This isn't your business Ahsoka! Stay out of matters that don't concern you!"

"Don't concern me... Don't concern me! Anakin I'm your wife this does concern me!!!"

"I don't even love you!"

The whole world stopped with those words... every single person in the temple stopped... there was no movement. Anakin had said that a little to loud and his anger was radiating off of him like a sun... I hate him... I hate him for making this happen. I hate him for marring me when he knew he didn't love me... I hate him...

I straightened up and walked past him and out the door. Everyone was staring at me as I walked out of the temple. Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks onto my Jedi robes. I hopped into my speeder and started towards a place I knew I'd feel welcomed...

Anakins POV

Wow... I really messed up this time... What is wrong with me? Between the council, the baby, Padme, Ahsoka, and these damn dreams I'm loosing my mind! I can't trust anyone anymore. I don't even trust Obi-wan that much anymore... The two people I trust right now are Padme and Ahsoka and I totally just messed up my marriage... I really am losing the two people I love the most in this universe... actually the only people I love... What is wrong with me?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah it's short but I'm sick can you blame me? Well one thing. Do me a favor and go to my page and watch my latest Atton/Exile video and tell me what you think. I'll think you're extra awesome if you watch my first Atton/Exile video! Well I hope you liked this.


	11. Always my love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and.... that's about it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ahsokas POV**

I stopped the speeder right outside of an old building. It didn't look any different from the last time I saw it. It's gray walls broken is some places and torn in others. I jumped out of the speeder and looked up to the room I was arriving at. The window was open and cracked. You could see the worn out red curtains flipping in the wind. I smiled at the sight of the place I loved so much.

I entered the front door and trudged up the staircase to the fifteenth floor. I went to door number 5128 and stopped. I stared at the door as if it would magically open. I lightly swiped my hand over the worn silver numbers that had been there so long. I gazed at the door handle waiting for it to turn and show me the person I wanted to see. It didn't. I slowly knocked on the door and waited.

Creaking slightly, the door opened and I froze with fear. His appearance was gorgeous! His hair was slightly messy in some areas but looked perfect. He had a loose white shirt that made him look like a pirate. His dark gray pants fit him perfectly and made him look like an angel. Those eyes... how could you not fall deeply into those eyes...He smirked when he found it was me and was poorly trying to suppress a laugh. OK, adorable moment gone. I don't even know what he's laughing at!

"What are you laughing at Niko?"

He tried even harder to stop but failed.

"Well... you kind of..."

He lost it. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. I hate when people laugh and they don't tell you why their laughing at they just laugh.

"What?!"

He stopped laughing as best as he could and pointed at my outfit. I looked down and found I was a very short, tight reveling black skirt and a matching tight black shirt that didn't reach my belly button and my shoes... five inch high heel boots then went to my knees. I guess I didn't check what outfit I was wearing when I left the house... Whoops?

My cheeks turned bright red and I looked down embarrassed.

"Hey I'm not complaining, it looks hot on you! We're you meaning to wear that?"

"No, definitely not."

"Why were you wearing it in the first place?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uh.... No I don't think I do."

I giggled at his dorky joke.

"So why are you here... at my apartment... alone..."

I scoffed. I knew what he was thinking and it was NOT happening.

"Don't even go there flyby! I came because Anakin and I had a fight that's all."

"Huh, I can't believe you lasted this long before coming here!"

"Yeah sorry. A lot of... problems have occurred lately in the Senate and The Jedi Temple."

"Like?..."

"Like the war, Count Dooku, General Grevious, Anakin's dreams, Palpatine..."

Niko interrupted me before I could go any further.

"Wait. What about Palpatine?"

"The Jedi Council doesn't trust him... Force the whole Senate doesn't trust him!"

"Why not? Many speak very highly of him."

"Yes but a lot of Jedi think he's hiding something. A lot of Senators think that he is prolonging the war for unknown reasons and that he lusts for to much power."

He sighed.

"You actually listen to Senators? They don't know what their talking about. None of them do. Their liars who lust for power more then Palpatine does, if he even does want that much power."

"So am I a liar too? I think the same thing all of the Senators do. I think he HAS to much power now. He doesn't need more."

"How would you know?"

"Anakin... he tells me a lot of stories about him and I sort them all out and he just sounds like a power hungry man who will destroy anyone who gets in his way."

"Have you ever even met him before?"

"Plenty of times. He creeps me out. Just something about the way he walks and talks makes me want to curl into a corner and die sometimes."

"Well aren't you being a little over dramatic?"

"No."

That's all I gave him. A solid "No" and he shut up after that. We both sat on the couch and watched the cars from the window pass by. We listening to the screaming and yelling of people below us. The lower city of Coruscant was NOT a nice place. Not a nice place at all. It's no place for a child to live yet it's streets are thriving with children as young as three. I felt bad for those children. They didn't get a chance to chose what they wanted to do or be they just got put down here like trash. It wasn't fair... what was fair anymore?

"So... Anakins been having dreams?"

I looked at him and nodded then slowly looked back down.

"About what?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"No. I just feel him thrashing around in his sleep. He screams and yells a lot too... He wakes up in a cold sweat then doesn't go back to sleep."

"Wow."

"I worry about him..."

I looked over to see Niko fidgeting with his fingers. I took his hand into mine and he looked up and me. I smiled and he smiled warmly back.

I can't remember that last time I had this nice of a moment. I rarely saw Anakin now that I was Jedi Night and not his Padawan. I miss these moments. Anakin and I had them all the time but every since you could tell Padme was pregnant he's always worried now. Not for me but for her. I started to get sleepy. I layed my head on Niko's shoulder and closed me eyes.

"Niko?"

"Yes Soka?"

"Do you still love me?"

There was silence for a bit then...

"Always my love..."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

___________________________________________

AN: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How adorable!!! Do you like Anakin??? He's cool but he sure is emotional in this story. Maybe he's pregnant instead of Padme!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha just kidding! Do you like Padme? I don't. I've never really liked Padme... I don't know why. Well tell me what you think. Thanks to the new viewers and ideas all of you amazing people have!


	12. Kidnapped by a not so stranger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and.... that's about it.

**An:** Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. Enjoy!!!

___________________________________________________________

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up to find I wasn't in my normal bed. My eyes slowly got adjusted to to the darkness and I looked around the room. I was... I don't know where I am... there aren't any windows or doors that I can see. I wasn't even on a bed! I was the hard cold floor. WHERE WAS I?!

I all of a sudden felt... scared. I wasn't used to being kidnapped. That usually happened to Anakin not me! I'm scared... I've never felt this lonely before... I've never felt so, lost. I might as well sleep some more...

There was banging on the wall. I jolted up to a sitting position. I looked over to were a bright light shone through a gap in the wall. OHHH!!!! So that's where the door was! Well, that makes sense. I hidden door in a prison! My prison. I backed into a corner feeling safer then in the middle of the room. I had my eyes fixed towards the light. A dark figure was now standing in front of it. Then the door closed and it was dark again. You couldn't see anything. All you could hear was my fast breathing and slow deep breathing from the other side of the room. It felt like hours had passed but it was probably only about 3 minutes till I heard, what seemed like a guy, speaking.

"What's your name?"

I was confused. He kidnapped me. Shouldn't he know my name? Was this all some kind of test?

"Uhh... shouldn't you know my name?"

"Silence! I ask the questions, not you. Do you understand."

"Yes..."

If I was scared before I am TERRIFIED now!

"Now, what is your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Do you know why you are here Ahsoka?"

"No sir... I don't"

"Well then. Let me explain. Your little friend Niko owes me a lot of money and you just so happened to be there the day we decided to kill him."

I froze. Kill?

"Niko's... dead?"

"No."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"If you weren't there he would have been. But since your a Jedi we made an exception."

"Why?"

"Because... I won't only get my money back but so much more if I told your precious husband that his girl is going to die if I don't get $100,000,000."

"$100,000,000! How much did Niko owe you?!"

"Only 5,000."

"Then why are you making the Jedi pay more then that?"

"Like I said. Why get the same amount when you can get so much more?"

"Your sick!"

"No. I am a bounty hunter and we only care about one thing."

"Money?"

"Money."

I looked at the empty wall. Who was this man? What is he going to do with $100,000,000? Why is he using me for the money? Why not someone more valuable? There is no way they are going to pay that much money for me.

"Can I ask one question?"

He laughed at me. "You just did."

"That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

We both stopped. I started to laugh and so did he. Wait... Why the hell am I laughing with the man who kidnapped me?! AM I INSANE!!!... Wait. Don't answer that.

I looked over in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?"

I heard a sigh and then footsteps. I felt a presence next to me. He was sitting by me now.

"My name is Tarin Core."

"Hmm, I've never heard of you before. New?"

"No. No ones ever discovered me because I don't leave any evidence."

"So you're that guy who kills without a trace!"

He chuckled at my comment. What? That's what they called him.

"Yeah that's me."

"Why don't you want people to know who you are?"

"People do know... Well, all the crime lords know."

I smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

OMG!!!

"Eighteen!?!"

"Yeah... why?"

"You're killing people at eighteen?!"

"Actually I started when I was sixteen. What's the big deal? You're sixteen and your killing people!"

"Actually I'm killing droids not assassinating people!"

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not. Droids never had a future. People do."

"Clones don't and they're "People"."

"Clones have a future!"

"What? Dying?"

"I..." Well... Clones were sadly made to die in battle. Wow. I now feel really bad for clones. I never noticed how sucky there life was.

"Exactly. Clones have one purpose. Die in battle."

"Now you make it sound like they're droids and not humans at all."

"Well. Yeah I guess they are."

"No they're not! They have personality! They care about people. And a lot of people care about them!"

"Name five people who they care about."

"Each other, Anakin, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, and me."

"You?! Ha! What a joke! The clones don't care about you!"

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't Ahsoka. One day they will turn on you and you will see I was right."

"Rex would never turn on me..."

"Rex? Who is he? Your secret boyfriend?"

"No. A close friend."

"I'm telling you Ahsoka. He'll turn on you too."

"NO!!!"

I don't know what came over me but I hit him. Right in the face. Wow... I'm screwed. Number one thing to never do to your kidnapper is either piss him off or hit him.

It was silent for a long time. I decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry..."

It was still silent. I felt horrible. I shouldn't have done that. Now he's not going to talk to me! Wait. Why is this bothering me? OMG! I'm going freakin insane!

"It's OK."

I looked over at him.

"What?"

"It's OK that you hit me. I'm not mad. I shouldn't have started that anyway. That was rude and mean."

"Why would you care?" I started to sound a little agitated.

"I honestly don't know..."

He got up and the bright light lit up my room again the disappeared.

Now I really felt bad but why?...

Anakins POV

She's been gone for so long. It's been a week. She didn't... No. She wouldn't have... would she? No. She wouldn't run away again. I looked at Niko's place yesterday and she wasn't there. She didn't leave the planet. I would have sensed it. What if... What if she was kidnapped? It could be a great possibility!

There was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it. It was Master Yoda and...

"Chancellor Palpatine?"

The chancellor did not look like his cheery self. He looked a little concerned. Somethings not right.

"What's wrong?"

"Anakin... it's well..." Palpatine was interrupted by Yoda.

"Young Ahsoka kidnapped she was."

I was silent. Of course you always assume the worse but you never actually expect it to happen! Ahsoka... My Ahsoka is gone.

"How do you know?"

"The unidentified bounty hunter called in an exchange for her today."

"How much?"

"Palpatine sighed. "$100,000,000."

"WHAT!!!"

"Give that much money we can not afford. Send to the clones is must be."

"But what about Ahsoka?!"

"Anakin, you must get her back by force."

"But what if he kills her?"

"Kill her he will not. Past Young Ahsoka and him have whether she remembers it or not her choice it is."

"Past? With a bounty hunter!"

"Anakin you must understand. Tarin Core was not always a Bounty Hunter."

"Wait. Tarin Core? She was captured by Tarin Core?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? DO you know him?"

"Yes I do. I also know where he is."

"And how do you know this information?"

"Because... He killed Ahsoka's Family...."

_________________________________________________________

AN: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hot Bounty hunter killed Ahsoka's parents!!!! He he. Wasn't this episode awesome?!? OK so what relationship did mister Core and Ahsoka have? Is there heat? Yes or no? Do you want there to be heat??? Leave a comment: Anakin, Niko, or Tarin. Thanks guys!!!


	13. Deals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and.... that's about it.

**An:** Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. Enjoy!!! Sorry for any mistakes!!!

____________________________________________________________________

**Tarin's POV**

I never thought I'd meet her again... She's certainly grown into a beautiful young woman over the years. What do I do now? I know the Senate isn't going to just give me the money I want. I wonder if she remembers me? I killed her parents so long ago. And she watched me do it but would she remember my face? No. Jedi meet too many people in their training and their missions to remember one face. Especially my face.

My thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise. I looked over at my comlink.

Senate? Jedi Council? My boss? Ugh, I don't care who it is I really don't want to answer.

The beeping ceased and the room was silent again. I layed my head back on my chair and started to doze off. Before I could fall blissfully into my dream world the beeping started again.

"Ugh!"

I pulled myself out of my chair and huffed over to the comlink. I pressed a button and a hooded figure appeared. I noticed this man right away.

"Count Dooku."

The man in the holocron took off his hood and nodded at me. He looked tired but as always stood straight. He always meant business.

"A rumor has started that you have Anakins apprentice in your grasp."

"So?"

"Don't be cocky. Is it true?"

"Yes. I have young Ahsoka Tano here now. Why do you want to know?"

"I have a proposition."

"Oh? Do you have something better to offer then what I have already asked for?"

"I'll pay you twice as much for her."

I was silent.

Why does Dooku want Ahsoka? What is she to him? Wait a second... Skywalker. Dooku wants Ahsoka to get to Skywalker. I don't want to put him in harms way but $200,000,000 is a lot of money. Way more then what I asked for, but is it worth it? Yes.

"OK Count you have a deal. Now what's the catch?"

"No catch, just stay where you are. I'll come to you to collect the girl and you'll collect your money, deal?"

I thought about what I was getting myself into.

This could get messy. Anakin is a very powerful Jedi and he could definitely kill me if he wanted too. Ahsoka is his wife and everyone knows that he is very emotional.

I sighed.

My decision is final.

"Deal."

Dooku smirked as he put his hood back on.

"Good. You are making a very wise decision."

"I hope so count, I hope so."

**Ahsoka's POV**

It feels like it's been days. After Tarin left I had time to think. Think about why he wanted me here so badly. Well he doesn't like me obviously because if he did I wouldn't be in here! Maybe money? Why would he capture me though. It's not like the Senate would pay anything for me. I'm just a Jedi. Nothing special. Unless... Anakin! I'm married to Anakin! Even if I really don't want to be anymore. I thought I loved him but now I just want out of this horrible marriage and marry Niko instead. I know I shouldn't have these thoughts but what do you expect! It's like **he **doesn't care about me anymore not the other way around! He makes me want to kill someone! UGH!!! OK breath Ahsoka, you need to calm down. Thoughts like these will lead you down a path where you don't want to go. Why are boys so damn complicated!

My thoughts were interrupted by the light shinning through again. A figure came towards me and grabbed me arm. I was lightly pulled up. The the hand went behind my back and I was lead towards the light in the wall. As we walked outside my dark chamber my eyes took a while to adjust and outside was just more light. After a minute or so my sight fully came back.

What I saw was definitely not what I thought I was going to see. I was on a... a ship! Apparently I was in a secret compartment for smuggling stolen goods. I noticed the ship wasn't going any where in a hurry which either meant that we were waiting for someone or that he knew no one knew where we were. I was betting on the first one. I looked around some more. I saw that it wasn't an extremely large or an extremely small ship. **(AN: It kind of looks either like the Millenium Falcon or if your a kotor fan, it looks like the Ebon Hawk.)** If what I am sensing is right, it has a cockpit, two sleeping quarters, each with four beds, a small medical room, a communication room, a storage unit, a main room, a room where all of the wiring is, and some other small rooms. Also I sense that no one else is on the ship. Just me and Tarin. I guess that isn't abnormal. Bounty Hunters usually work alone. Especially the good ones.

I took some time to look over at Tarin. He was heading towards the cockpit and he didn't look at ease. I decided to follow him and see what was on his mind. I don't know why but for some odd reason... I want to help him. Make sure he's OK.

I walked into the cockpit to find he was in the main seat and was leaning his head on the wall. He looked exhausted. Why? It's not like I put up much of a fight and I'm pretty sure he hasn't done much ever since he kidnapped me because I don't think any Bounty Hunter with the right mind would just leave a person they kidnapped alone on a ship. I studied everything about him. He's so damn confusing.

"Do you always watch people sleep?"

I slightly jumped at his voice. I guess he wasn't asleep. Well, here's my chance to get some answers.

"No, just men."

Wait what!? He chucked at my **stupid stupid stupid** remark!

"All men or just hot ones like me?"

"You hot? Ha! I know some gamorians cuter then you!"

His eyes opened and looked at me.

"**Mrs. Skywalker**," I flinched when he put the emphasis on Skywalker, "If you think gamorians are cute you have some serious problems."

I scoffed. He certainly knows how to turn an insult right back to someone!

"I was simply stating that gamorians are hotter then you Mr. Core."

"That's not what most girls say."

"Most girls? Exactly how many girls have you slept with Tarin?"

"That is for me to know and for you not to know till you die."

"Oh, well isn't that comforting."

He laughed. "I was joking. I've only ever been with one person before."

"Man?"

"Woman, well technically if you ask me she was no more then a girl."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"She acts like a two year old."

"Are you still with this girl?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

It was silent. I guess I hit a touchy subject.

"Her parents where my mark. At first I was supposed to get close to her to kill her parents. Then I figured out she wasn't even close to her parents. I just happened to be there when she was visiting. So I was slowly falling in love with her. One night, I got the order to kill them. So I did. She found out it was me and pledged to kill me if it was the last thing she did."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You're an ass."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"To a Bounty Hunter it is."

I stopped looking at him and looked out the window. Out to the stars. I'd rather be out with them then in here with him. I miss Niko... Hell I even miss my ass of a husband. Tarin looked over at me and touched my hand. I didn't turn my head but instead asked a question.

"Who are we waiting for?"

He let go of my hand and looked forward too.

"What do you mean."

"I mean we aren't moving anywhere which either means that were waiting for someone or you don't think we'll get caught and Bounty Hunters don't take those chances."

Tarin sighed then looked at me. I finally looked back. Tears started to fall from his eyes. I became worried. What horrible deal did he make?

"At first I asked the Chancellor for the money. Then I realized I probably wouldn't get it. The Jedi already know if there as good as people say. So I decided just to give up and wait for them to come and get you and for me to get away with a quick witty escape never to be seen again. Then..."

"Then?"

"Someone else called and offered twice as much. That would pay for how much Niko owed me and more."

"Who offered this much? I'm merely a Jedi, nothing more."

"Who do you think would want the wife of Skywalker more then Skywalker himself?"

I didn't even need to think about this one.

"Dooku."

He nodded, "Dooku."

I was pissed! "You're giving me to Dooku!?!"

"Yes. Why are you so pissed?"

"HE'LL KILL ME! AND HE'LL MAKE EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT WATCH!"

"I..."

"I know I know! You didn't mean to! It was a mistake and you wish you could take it back, well you know what!? YOU CAN'T! If you make a deal with Dooku then that deal can NOT be broken!"

"I..."

I took a deep breath in. He was fully crying now.

"I know, you're sorry. I just..."

Now I joined him with my own tears. I put my face into my hands. Only the force knows how much pain I am about to endure from the sith lord. Niko pulled me into him after his tears stopped. He whispered into my ear.

"I am so, so sorry."

The ship jerked. Someone was boarding and we didn't even notice. Tarin looked at me as he whipped his tears away.

"Again, I am so, so sorry."

"As am I."

I froze. I knew that voice all to well. I couldn't let him see that I was scared. I turned and looked at the sith lord.

"Dooku."

"Skywalker."

I glared at him.

"You know what surprises me? Is even Skywalker could do better then you but yet he picked you anyway."

Ventress. Her words could make anyone coil in disgust!

"He didn't choose me. You lost."

"What?"

Tarin, Dooku, and Ventress all said at the same time.

"He loves someone else not me. Me may be joined by a simple ring but they are joined by love. Love is much more powerful the this."

I pointed at the silver wedding ring.

"Ahhh, Skywalker has another love. This makes this much more interesting."

"Who is it?"

Of course Ventress asks all of the obvious questions and the ones easily answered. I didn't even have to answer it. Tarin did it for me.

"Padme Amidala."

I nodded. "Padme Amidala."

Wait... What was I doing! I was putting a pregnant woman in danger! UGH!!! I am so stupid today!

"Amidala you say?"

"I..."

"No, to late now. You're coming with us and you gave us a great game to play."

Dooku and Ventress smirked. I looked at Tarin. He isn't doing anything! He's just staring at the floor. I did nothing as I was being pulled by droids out of Tarins ship and onto Dooku's. I was doomed. Then I touched my head to get my apprentice braid so I could hide it so they wouldn't take it but... it was gone!

**Niko's POV**

I am so sick of sitting around in that apartment! So today I decided to figure out what was going on. Ahsoka hasn't contacted me since that day. Skywalker came to my door asking if I knew where she was and everything seems to be going crazy! I wake up one morning and Ahsoka's gone! How does that even work! So to discover why all of this is happening I decided to go and ask the "All So Powerful" Jedi council.

As I walked up the steps of the Jedi Temple I looked up. This place was huge! How do you find your way around it? I walked through the doors and up to a desk.

"Excuse me?"

A young female Duro looked up at me. She smiled at me.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?"

"I was wondering if I could see the Jedi Council."

"Let me see."

She looked down and started to do something I couldn't see. After a minute or so she looked back up with the same smile as before.

"Go on up..."

"Niko Calon."

Her smile was defiantly a real smile. It looks like everyone here is always calm and happy.

"Go on up Mr. Calon. They are expecting you."

"Thank you."

I nodded then started to walk away. Then I realized I had no idea where I was going. I walked backwards to the desk again and looked at her. She looked up and giggled.

"Go right then up the elevator."

I chuckled. "Thanks."

I followed her directions. When I got to the elevator someone was already in there.

"Going up?"

I smiled. "Yes I am."

"Well then come on in."

I walked in the elevator and saw that we were going to the same floor.

"Are you going to see the Council?"

I looked at the person and nodded.

"Well I'm lucky. I'm part of the council myself. I just got summoned."

"Oh, well hi. My name is,"

"Niko Calon. I know."

I stared at her for a second.

"Anakin says much about you."

"Good things?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't think he likes you very much. Sadly for you Anakin has just become part of the Jedi council on behalf of Chancellor Palpatine."

"Oh joy. If I may ask, who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Shaak Ti. I am a master here at the Jedi Temple."

"Well it's nice to meet you Master Shaak Ti."

"So why have you come to us today?"

"Ahsoka."

"Ahhh young Ahsoka."

"Yeah, she's a bowl of trouble."

"I agree with you."

The door opened and I followed Shaak Ti to a door and we both stopped.

"Good luck Niko."

"Thanks."

We both entered, Shaak Ti before me and everyone was already seated. Shaak Ti took her seat to the right. I noted that in my head in case I needed to look at someone for a smile. You never know how these things are going to go and Shaak Ti did say "Good Luck" before we entered. I know I'm going to sound like a Jedi but I have a bad feeling about this.

I walked to the center to the room and I noticed Master Yoda, Ahsoka talked about him a lot and his wisdom. Then I saw Mace Windu, Ahsoka told me to watch out for him if I ever saw him because he doesn't have a nice attitude. Then I saw Anakin. He looked sad and pissed at the same time. He didn't even look at me. He was looking at his hands. He was playing with something. Turning it and twisting it. From here it looked like a necklace but I wasn't sure. I then looked back at Master Windu when he spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Niko Calon."

Anakin looked up then. He saw me and I was looking at him from the corner of my eye. He didn't look angry. Just sad. He then looked back down at the necklace.

"Why have you come to us today?"

"Ahsoka. I want to know what's wrong with Ahsoka."

It was silent. Mace looked and Yoda and Yoda returned the gaze. Then Mace looked over at a man with Red hair and a beard. I saw that he looked sad and just nodded with his chin laying on his folded hands. Before mace could speak a voice came from the other side of the room.

"She's been kidnapped."

It was Anakin who spoke. Tears where now forming in his eyes as he looked down at the necklace. Shaak Ti, who was right beside him, put her hand on his shoulder. Anakin didn't move. He looked like a statue. I then looked at Yoda.

"Is it true?"

"Speaking the truth young Skywalker is."

I then looked down at my hands.

"Who?"

The red haired Jedi spoke next.

"A Bounty Hunter named Tarin Core."

My head bolted up and looked at the man.

"TARIN CORE!"

"Yes. Do you know the man?"

I sighed and I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Yeah I do. I owe that man a lot of money."

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. Can you tell me how much money."

Obi-wan? Ahsoka always talked about him. More then she talked about Anakin. About how kind and skilled he was. How she always went to him before anyone else when she had a problem, other then Anakin of course. Force I missed Ahsoka. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face.

"Your Obi-wan?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ahsoka talked about you a lot. More then anyone. She really looks up to you."

He smiled. His own tears were threatening to spill. He was a Jedi though. He was very good at controlling his emotions so he settled with a smile.

"How much money Calon?"

I looked over at Windu.

"$100,000,000."

"What in the universe did you spend that much money on?"

Now I looked over at Anakin.

"Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka?"

I nodded. "I bought a better ship for myself and some... personal things. I was planning on running away with her."

Anakin stood up. He looked furious.

"She doesn't need you! She has all she needs with me and at this temple!"

Oh that does it. This man needs a lesson.

"Ahsoka doesn't need a husband that cheats on her!"

"I do NOT cheat on Ahsoka!"

"Really?! Then what's the deal with you and Padme Amidala! She's pregnant with your baby is she not?!"

Everyone gasped. Anakin froze. Yep, his secret was out.

"That was before Ahsoka and I were married."

"Does that make a difference? You still see her more then Ahsoka."

"Anakin... is that true?"

Obi-wan looked speechless. He actually looked sad by this news.

"I... yes."

"You told me you were going to stop all of this with Padme."

"Wow."

Shaak Ti didn't really have an emotion.

"It's not like I was the only one who knew. I'm pretty sure Yoda knew."

Everyone looked at Yoda.

"Knew I did. Nothing we can do now. Focus on the present we must. Get young Ahsoka back we will."

"I want to help."

Anakin sneered. "We don't need your help Calon."

I looked at him and nodded. "I know you don't but I want to help because I love her."

Mace looked at me.

"Alright. How are we going to do this?"

I smiled. "I know where he is. Even better I know he doesn't have her anymore. Even better then that I know who has her now and where they are."

Everyone was silent. "And that is?" I laughed at Shaak Ti's remark.

"Dooku had her on Geonosis."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick sith butt!"

I smiled at Anakin. "Let's do it."

__________________________________________________________

**An:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Long chapter guys. I just want you to know that this took forever! Why did I do it? Because I care! Haha I hope this makes up for not posting for a long time. Now I need you guys to tell me if Anakin should turn dark or not. Also I need you to tell me who Ahsoka should choose! Tell me in a comment! Love you all!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

P.S: Right now the story is obviously in ROTS. I just want to tell you where in the movie. Anakin already knows about Darth Pleaguis and that he has to spy on Palpatine. He also has had the dreams of Padme's death which is also why he was depressed in the council room. It's REALLY REALLY close to Obi-wan going to that one planet where he defeats grievous. Utapah or something like that. After this mission Yoda goes to Kashyyk and Obi-wan goes to Utapah. OK? Got it? Good. Haha. Ask if you have any questions and I'll try to answer :) Bye!


	14. Distant Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and Tarin and.... that's about it.

**An:** Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. Enjoy!!! Sorry for any mistakes!!!

**An2**:This story is only going to be in Ahsoka's POV. This chapter is mostly about Ahsoka and her unknown past.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ahsoka's POV**

After about five minutes on this ship I've gone completely insane! I'm just sitting here watching Ventress shine her light saber. Who does that?! I mean the masters always tell us to but none of us actually do it. Anyway, pointing my thoughts else where. I wonder if Tarin is even thinking about me right now. Is he even worried. Wait, why would I care? Other then I feel like I know this guy more then he's letting on. He's lying to me but about what and why?

My thoughts were interrupted by a door sliding open. Dooku entered from it. He walked over to me and stood right in front of me blocking my view of Ventress. I definitely don't have a problem with that. He gazed down at me and I just looked down at my hands.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Could his questions be more obvious? I'm in an annoying mood so how about I annoy Dooku just for fun.

"Because you're a gamorian pig brain?"

He kneeled down to my level. He had one of those fake smiles on his ugly face. The one that says "I really want to kill you but I can't". I returned the same smile.

"I'm not playing games little girl."

"Either am I old man."

He ignored my comment and kept talking. You know what I really hate about sith? They think their so cool and mature but in reality their just stupid. Dooku Straightened back up and I looked up at him. He looked serious now. His hand slowly moved to his hip and onto his light saber. I was supposed to take it as a warning but I didn't. I completely ignored him.

"You know I could kill you right now."

I looked back up at him with no fear in my face or my voice.

"But you won't. Like it or not you need me."

He spun around and started towards the door. I had a satisfied smirk on my face. Before Dooku left he nodded at Ventress. Right as he did she got one of those sinister smiles on her face and slowly turned her head towards me. I gulped but held back my fear. They wouldn't kill me. Ventress walked over to a table on the right side of the room and picked something up. I peaked over and saw it was a needle. She flicked it then walked over to me. Her head came to the side of mine. She whispered, "Good Night." My vision went black.

I was in a small cave. I was looking out into the night sky. It was dark and the wind was blowing against my skin. I could almost here my name whisper my name "Ahsoka....Ahsoka..." I knew it was my imagination. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man laying down with a blanket covering him. I couldn't see his face because his straight brown short hair was covering it. My mouth turned into a smile. I tiptoed over then bent down at sat on the ground next to the young man. I pulled the blanket back a bit and touched his arm. He was wall built and by the looks of it, from the burning fire built next to us, he was tan. No doubt from hard work in the sun. He barely turned a bit then stopped and his mouth opened slightly. His breathing was slow and deep. He was very handsome. I smiled again and I moved my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. His adorable face suddenly held a smile as I reached up and moved the hair out of his eyes. His eyes slowly opened and looked at me. He blinked a few times to get use to the setting. Wow. His eyes were a piercing icy blue. When the looked at me it was like he was gazing into my soul. I slowly leaned down and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me in more. After a minute or so we both pulled away and I layed next to him. His arm was around my shoulder and my arm was around his waist. His head was on mine. It was one of those magically romantic moments. It was perfect.

"I love you Ahsoka."

Wait... I knew that voice... I looked up and I couldn't control myself before I said...

"I love you too Tarin."

TARIN!!! We were both smiling. I heard screaming. When I finally woke up from my dream I realized it was my own. The ship was shaking and rumbling. Anakin... Niko! Oh thank the force I hope it's them. I'd get up and look but I'm tied down to a chair! Dooku never had vary good hospitality. I heard yelling in this distance but couldn't make out what the words said. I sighed. Please Ani... let this be you. As I finished that thought I was knocked out.

I woke up and found I was warm. I was in someones arms. That person was running and he wasn't wasting any time getting out of here. I looked up to see Anakin. He had a line of blood trickling down his cheek. I gasped and he looked down at me.

"Ahsoka!" He stopped immediately and stared at me. His breathing was heavy and fast. He looked so worried. He really does care about me. For a second I smiled on the inside then remembered that he loved Padme more. He always has and always will. I'm just his padawan... a friend.

I nodded my head to say I was okay. He let out a relieved sigh and leaned down and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and smiled.

"Get me out of here."

He smiled back and nodded.

"As you wish m'lady."

He started running again. I could tell we entered our ship because the noise stopped. I dug my head into Anakins chest. I was scared no matter how hard I tried to hide it. I was terrified. My grip tightened around Anakins neck. He slowed down to a stroll. He walked into a bright room. My guess was that it was the medical center. I found I was right when he layed me down on the bed. He started to leave to let the medical droids go to their work. I quickly grabbed his hand. I didn't want him to leave. I needed to be with someone I trusted right now. He turned his head around. The look of worry returned to his face. He kneeled next to the bed still holding my hand.

"What is it?"

A tear rolled down my face. I tried so hard not to cry. I tried to show him I wasn't afraid but I'm tired of being strong. Right now I want to be comforted and Anakin's right here right now.

"Please... please don't leave me Ani..."

Tears appeared in his eyes too. He nodded and sat down in the chair next to me. I slightly smiled and let go of his hand and let the droids go to work. For the third time in one day I blacked out again.

I entered my dream world again. This time I was in a house. I was looking out a window, watching the young Togruta children play a game. I smiled and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in and breathed in the clear air of my home Shili. I was visiting because of a mission and decided to visit my family. I was in my old room that looked exactly the same as it had when I left. I heard a scream from another room. I turned my head towards the door. After another scream I ran towards it and opened it with full force. I found my family dead on the floor. Blood was everywhere. Especially on their killer. I looked over at the man.

"Tarin..."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry."

"You... You killed them!"

"I... I didn't want to! It was my job..."

"Murderer!" I kept screaming that as I ran towards him at full speed. He dodged me and ran out the door. When I finally got up and ran over to the open door he was already to far to chase.

"I will kill you Tarin Core if it's the last thing in this universe I do!"

I shot up in my bed. My breathing was heavy. I looked over to see Anakin still in the same chair peacefully sleeping. As I pushed myself out of the bed a shot of pain ran up my spine. I winced but didn't make a sound. My bare feet slipped onto the cold white tile floor. I slowly stood up, holding onto the edge of the bed for balance. When I knew I would not fall I started to tiptoe out of the medical center. The door slide open and I looked both ways. I went left knowing that that way led to the main room. The ship was silent. When I entered the main room I saw a man sitting in the corner. He looked like he was sleeping. I walked over and saw that he had been reading something. Cell plans? Cell#1:Core. They put Tarin in a cell? Ha! Sucker. I'm going to pay that murder a visit.

When I reached the Detention Level I walked over to the security camera's. I looked at the camera in call one. Tarin was sitting on the "Bed" with his head in his hands looking down. My heart dropped a little. He felt bad. Why was I feeling bad for this guy!? He murdered my parents. I walked down to Cell#1 and the door opened for me. Tarin's head shot up and looked at me. His eyes were red and blotchy. Was he crying? No way! Was he really that worried or was he just scared that we might kill him?

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Ahsoka. Thank the force you're safe!"

He was a good actor.

"You lied to me."

"Wh...what?"

"You lied to me."

He looked confused. A very good actor.

"Lied about what?"

"Your one girlfriend."

His confused look disappeared and it was replaced with one of pain.

"You remember?"

"I don't remember how I forgot."

"I made you forget."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I hit you on the head so hard that your memory of me was lost."

"You were trying to kill me too?"

"No, just erase your memory."

I sighed.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

I turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

I stopped but didn't turn and look at him.

"Can you forgive me."

I stood there. Should I? I... Ugh. I sighed.

"Yes."

With that word I walked out. Why I said yes I will never know.

_________________________________________________________

**AN:**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Creepy past man! Her life's messed up! Haha Just kidding. Did you like it? If so then you better review :) Thanks for reading and supporting me!


	15. Future as the War Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and Tarin and.... that's about it.

**An: **Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. Enjoy!!! Sorry for any mistakes!!!

**An2**: I don't really remember much of this story so if it doesn't make sense then just tell me! :)

**Tarins POV**

Ugh! I knew this was going to happen! I knew she was going to figure out. What am I thinking? Do I really believe that she's going to fall in love with me again? No. I stupid, naive, and weak. Our past was over and I knew it. It was never going to be the same again. She was always going to hate me and I was always going to love her. The universe wanted to punish me, make me suffer. She succeeded. If I thought I needed her then, I really need her now. She is the air I breath, the water I drink, and the food I eat. I'm starving... I'm thirsty... I'm suffocating. Why can't she see how I feel? How much it hurt to betray her like that? To kill people she loved and I had grown to know as family. Does she really think it's easy? Does she think it's a piece of cake to waltz around with this regret? If so... she is sadly mistaken.

I have thought about this more then once. Every time I have come to the same conclusion. I was an Idiot. I was cruel and I was in love. My job required me to do what was needed to be done. I needed to kill people. I even have the lust now. I need blood because of how I was raised. How I was taught to live. I wouldn't kill here, not with all the people she loves around. No, I'll just sit in my stupid cell and wait to die. Actually, I'd rather be tortured. Death just seems so pointless and easy. Being tortured takes guts and strength.

I sighed. I am REALLY bored. I want to leave this prison and chase people around the galaxy. Free among the stars. I leaned back and pulled my feet up onto the bed. I layed my head on the pillow and looked straight up to the ceiling. This room itself was extremely boring. White walls, white bed, white door, white ceiling, white floor, and white pillows. Ha! This room looks like their trying to keep someone from contamination with a deadly disease. I chuckled softly to myself. These Jedi sure are weird. They have a... what's the word? Interestingly strange way of taking care of their prisoners. I've got huge meals every four hours and a drink when ever I call for it.

Who are the Jedi any way? Peacemakers? Warriors? Soldiers? Barbarians? Priests? Magicians? Swordsman? People who think their all that? I don't know but they have a strange way of hating someone. Maybe they don't hate at all... Maybe they like everyone. Or maybe they just don't have the capacity in their tiny brains to hate anyone or show emotion. Hmm... I don't know. Should I ask? Ha. That would be an interesting conversation. "Hello Sir. What exactly are you?" He'd probably slice me with his light sword. What are they called. Light sabers I believe. I could certainly use one of those. I hear they can slice through anything. I yawned slowly and closed my eyes. Nape time. Let's hope peaceful dreams follow, though I'm not expecting anything good from this place...

**Anakins POV**

I was looking at an image of Padme's eight month pregnant figure in the hologram. She had a mixed look of concern and fear.

"Ani, are you sure she's okay?"

"Ahsoka's fine Padme. Just some trauma but she's strong. She'll get over it soon, hopefully..." I said the last word so she couldn't hear. Her concerned features relaxed and a smile over took her face.

"Only one more month left Ani."

I smiled back at her. How could I forget about our baby? Everyday I got more excited but at the same time more horrified because of my dreams. Every night I saw my beautiful wife in agonizing pain. Every night I worried more and woke in a cold sweat. I usually couldn't fall back to sleep after that so you can imagine how tired I am right now.

"I can't wait sweety."

She smiled at me then looked down. I frowned. Something is definitely bothering her. I hate when she doesn't just talk about it. She tries to hide it but she's really bad at it.

"Padme, What's wrong?"

She looked up and saw the look of concern on my face. She smiled half a smile.

"It's just that... I keep getting the feeling like something bad is about to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I don't know." She looked back down at her hands. She shifted side to side. What's wrong with her?

"Padme, you know you can tell me anything right?"

She didn't look up but merely nodded.

"Padme..."

She looked up at me. "I can't take it anymore Ani."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stand thinking that you may not come home from a mission. I can't help thinking that at any moment you may be dead. I can't handle that Ani."

I sighed. I knew exactly what she meant. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. It was the same way for me all those years ago when you were trying to me assassinated."

"It's not the same thing Ani."

"Isn't it?"

"No. I love you much more now then you did for me back then."

She smirked at me. Oh Padme, her and her jokes. I smiled back.

"Honey, I don't think that's possible."

"Well I do."

"Then your brain is dysfunctional."

She laughed. "Oh really?"

"Really."

We both laughed. These were the moments I lived for.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin told me that Niko was on board. I smiled wider then I had in ages when he mentioned his name. I don't think Anakin minds anymore. Our marriage was in the dumps anyway and neither of us minded. Ha, funny how things work out huh? I used to be madly in love with Anakin and now I can't imagine life with out Niko. I smiled whenever I thought about him. I just needed him... forever.

I got up out of bed and decided to go see him in his room. He'll be surprised and happy that I came. I know he will.

I walked down the halls past clones, droids, and many soldiers. We were on _The Corelience. _It was a HUGE space vessel. People who weren't used to space travel would certainly get lost but I think I am more used to it then land. As I walked down one of the smaller white halls I stopped at one of the doors. 34b. This was it. I knocked lightly on the door then took a deep breath in and out.

I could hear foot steps on the other side. I smiled when the door opened.

A very handsome man was standing at the door. He smiled back at me.

"Ahsoka! You're okay!"

I smiled at Niko. He acted just like a three year old sometimes, and I loved it.

"Hey Niko."

He stepped forward and before I knew it I was up in the air spinning around and around. I started to laugh. We were in his room and he had me in his arms while spinning is circles.

"Niko! Put me down."

He smirked. "OK."

I landed onto the bed. He climbed up on top of me. We were both smiling brighter then the sun its self.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh nothing madam. I'm just laying on top of the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh really? I think the guy on top of me isn't that bad looking either."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that bad looking?"

He started to tickle me and I burst out laughing.

"In my opinion the man on top of you is the hottest man in the universe."

"Niko!" I tried so hard to stop laughing. "Stop!"

"Not until you say that 'Niko is a hot beast'"

"NEVER!!!"

He smiled. "Your choice. He ticked harder.

I couldn't handle this anymore! "Niko is a hot beast!!!"

He stopped and smiled. He layed next to me on his side and looked at me. "Now was that so hard?"

I moved to my side and looked at him. "Yes." I smirked.

"You know I could start tickling you again."

I wrapped my arms around my waist in protection. "Don't you dare."

He chuckled and kissed me nose. "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too Niko."

He leaned in and kissed me. My arms tightened. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned back and took a breath. My forehead touched his.

"Never ever leave me again."

He nodded slowly.

"Promise?"

His eyes opened to look at me.

"I promise."

I smiled and snuggled in closer. These are the moments I charrish. These are the moments I love. These are the moments I live for. I live, walk, and breath for him. He is a part of me and he always will be. I smiled and fell sound asleep.

**On Coruscant the next day:**

Anakins POV

I was sitting in the Council chamber. The Chancellor had informed me last night where General Grievous was and he told me that I should be the one to lead the mission but I doubt they'll let me do it. I can tell they don't trust me with anything. Well other then spying on the chancellor for them but he already knows so I think I blew that one up in my face. I guess I get why they don't trust me but why can't they have a little more faith in me!? I am the chosen one. I still don't think that they think it's me.

Ki-Adi Mundi spoke first. "Chancellor Palpatine thinks that General Grievous is on Utapah?"

I nodded. "A partial message was intercepted from from the chairman of Utapah."

Yoda grunted from his hologram. He was in Kashyyk trying to help win the battle against the droid armies there. "Act on this we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and Decisively we shall proceed."

I was not sure of my next words. I felt... strange saying them. Like I wasn't supposed to but Chancellor Palpatine said I must. "The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign."

Mace, with his annoyingly bossy voice spoke, of course, against me. "The Council will make up it's own mind of who is to go. Not the Chancellor."

Master Yoda Spoke again. "A master is needed with more experience."

Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. "I conquer, Master Kenobi should go."

I's came from all around the room. I had no choice but to nod in agreement. I knew they wouldn't let me go.

"Very well." Master Windu's voice boomed. "Council adjourned.

I didn't get my way... again.

I walked with my old master out of the room and towards the docking bay. Another thing that worried me was Obi-Wans safety. This was a dangerous mission, we both sensed it.

"Your going to need me help on this one master."

"I agree but it may turn out to be nothing more then a wild goose chase."

"I am sorry master. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've just been so frustrated with the council."

"You are strong and wise Anakin. I have taught you since you were a boy and you are a much stronger Jedi then I would ever hope to be." He smiled. "Be patient, it will not be long until the council chooses you to be a Jedi master."

I nodded and smiled. He patted my shoulder and started to walk down towards his command ship.

"May the force be with you master."

He turned and looked at me. "And may the force be with you Anakin."

I smiled as he left. Then the worry re-appeared. I have a bad feeling about this...

Ahsokas POV

I turned towards my side and saw that Niko was still fast asleep. I smiled and moved some of his hair out of his face. We had moved in together and decided that it really wasn't much of a secret any more. With the war going on no one really cared anyway. I had broken so many of the rules already. I was in love and that's all that mattered. I sat up and yawned. I slung my feet over the side of the bad and started to walk towards the door. I looked over to the table and decided to grab my light saber. I then opened the door and walked towards the gardens. I needed to meditate. I had much to think about.

I walked towards the light outside in the small area and sat by the main fountain. I rearranged myself into the meditation position and closed my eyes. I feel into a dream... the future. I saw A volcanic planet. Two Jedi were fighting each other. You could tell one was reluctant but the other was full of anger. No, not two Jedi. A Sith and a Jedi fighting against each other. I focused closer on the Jedi. Master Kenobi! He looked... sad but concentrated. I then focused on the other figure. No... NO!!!

_Ahsoka... Ahsoka... Ahsoka..._

A voice was calling my name but I didn't know where it was coming from.

_Ahsoka!_

My eyes flew open to be met with two big blue ones. "Ahsoka are you okay?"

I shuddered. This future was not good. It was full of pain and misery... It was all because of...

"Master... I'm so scared."

He looked concerned. He sat down next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Of who? Of what?"

I looked at him in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"You."

AN: _**DUN DUN DUN!!! **_Haha. Was that fun or was that fun?! That was so fun it was unbelievably fun! Let's write some more. Nah, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow so lets not write anymore haha. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't feel like looking it over. Review and tell me what you think! Is it good so far??? What should happen in the next chapters? Review and let me know your thoughts! Love, Jenna!


	16. Sith Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and Tarin and.... that's about it.

An: Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. I finally finished my Christmas shopping yay!!! I am so excited about Christmas! Aren't you? You better be, otherwise the Grinch will get you... Ha, just kidding... Or am I? Anyway Hope you enjoy the new chapter! It's a Christmas present! Have fun with it!

* * *

Ahsoka's POV

Anakin looked down at me shocked and hurt. I felt cold salty tears falling down my cheeks and falling down onto the soft green grass beneath me. I looked down at the ground and took a long deep breath. I needed to focus and calm myself. I can't let my feelings take control over me. It would be selfish and against my masters and my wishes. I thought I was close to fully composing myself until the image of my dream, the future, entered my mind once again. Tears fell faster and in larger amounts. I wasn't just scared... I was terrified! How... how could this happen? How could I let this happen? How could the council let this happen?! NO! This was not going to happen... I won't let it...

Anakin finally moved against me. I slowly lifted my head and glanced up at him. He had a strange expression on his face. It was full of concern, confusion, hurt and ...love? I expected all of them except love. I just told him I was mortally terrified of him and he was showing and feeling love? What is wrong with this man? He sure has got his feelings caught in a naught.

He slowly turned to look down at me. He frowned. "Why are you scared of me?"

"I..." the force of the dream increased as did my breathing. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. Then my breath caught in my throat and was filled by a cry of pain. Not physical but mental. He jerked back, shocked by my sudden and strange outburst. I could no longer hold back. I let my tears and my fears fall out right on to him.

"Ahsoka!" He pulled me close to him. I secured my arms around his waist. My head fell upon his chest and I cried. His arms wrapped around me protectively. His cheek fell onto the top of my head. I could feel the tears now falling from his eyes. No! I didn't want him to feel bad because of me! I've caused him and Padme to much pain already!

"Please... Ahsoka tell me what I did wrong." His voice was a broken whisper. I never truly realized how much he cared about me. I was always like a little sister. A soft smile appeared on my lips. "Ahsoka?" Then disappeared when I remember his question. I looked up and gazed into his deep blue eyes. My breath escaped my mouth.

"You haven't done it yet?" Oh great. That made you sound insane Ahsoka.

Even more confusion covered his face. "What?"

"I... I had a vision of the future."

His expression relaxed. "Oh? About what?"

"Ani..." Might as well tell him. "Ani you tu..."

I was about to tell him before I was so rudely interrupted.

"Master Skywalker!"

Our gazes fell on a small boy. He was no more then 13 years old. Anakin smiled. He pulled me up and we were both standing before I knew it.

"What is it young one?"

"The Council wants to see you."

Anakins expression became hard. I could feel he didn't really want to go but he had no other choice.

"Of course." He turned towards me. "You will have to tell me later." He pulled me into a hug then ran off out of the meditation gardens. A smile was plastered on my face.

Then I remembered the boy. I looked down at him. "What's your name?"

A shy look took over his expression. "Keith."

I strolled towards him and extended my hand. "I'm Ahsoka." …

Anakin's POV

I was running to get into the council room. I slowed to a walk as I entered.

"Yes masters?"

Master Windu looked at me. "Ah Anakin. The council has been informed that Kenobi has come in contact with General Grievous. I want you to report this to the Chancellor so we can see his reaction."

"Yes Master." I bowed and left the room. Oh was I glad to get rid of them!

I was sprinting to get into the Chancellors office fast enough. As I entered my emotions calmed. I strolled up towards his desk. His chair turned and he looked at me with a smile. (AN: Sorry, I don't feel like putting on the movie in so I am going to try really hard to get this scene right... Cross your fingers! Also it seemed kind of fast with events but deal with it!)

"Chancellor. We have just received message from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up for the challenge." He stood and walked over to me.

"I should be there with him."

"It's upsetting. The council doesn't fully appreciate your talent. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi master?"

I started to circle around the room. "I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the council. I know there are things about the force they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you Anakin. They see your future they know your power will be to strong to control."

We started to walk back towards the hall leading towards the front room.

"You must brake through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you know the suddleties of the force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the force. Even the nature of the dark side."

"You know about the dark side?"

"Anakin... If one is to understand the nature of the mystery one must study all aspects not just the dog mattic view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace..." He paused to think of the right word then continued, " a larger view of the force."

I started to circle around and he followed suit.

"Be careful of your friends Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater then any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

I stopped. "What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge I beg you."

I ignited my light saber. "Your the Sith lord." I started to circle again.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Please, don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council. Ever since I met you, you have dreamed of a life better then any ordinary Jedi. A life of significance."

He turned away from me. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to."

"I know you would. I can feel your anger it gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Ugh, I hated when he did this. He turned back to me and I put my light saber away.

"I'm going to turn you into the Jedi council."

"Of course, you should. But your not sure of their intentions are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth behind all of this."

"You have great wisdom Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme."

I ran out of that room faster then the speed of light. It can't be...

* * *

AN: What do you think? Short? Yeah, well I'm tired. Love you all!!! Tell me what you think! Review! Live long and prosper.


	17. It's Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and Tarin and.... that's about it.

**An: **Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. I have Glee in the morning, honor Choir in the afternoon, school, math (Enough said) and I was sick for a whole freakin week! That and I had writers block!

**An2**: I don't really remember much of this story so if it doesn't make sense then just tell me! :) Enjoy this chapter! It's getting intense!!! Oh, I also can't remember the movie very much right now but I'm trying my hardest! Love you all!!!

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

Me and that kid talked for a while. He actually seemed quite nice but something was still bothering me... that vision... Oh God I need to warn Anakin some how! Or... should I? Maybe me telling him causes him to turn. I don't know, I'm so confused! I sighed and sat down on the bench.

"What's wrong little one?"

Me head zipped up then calmed when I saw it was only Shaak Ti. I smiled.

"Hello Master Ti. What's brought you to the gardens?"

"Well it's been stressful with the war going on and such and I needed a place to calm myself. How about you young Ahsoka? What's brought you to the gardens?"

I sighed and the horrible vision came back. "Shaak Ti... Have you ever had a horrible vision of the future? One you really didn't want to come true? One you wanted to stop..."

She frowned down at me. She seemed worried now. The calm presence she entered with disappeared and was quickly replaced with one of concern. "Yes Ahsoka, I have. Why do you ask?"

I took a deep breath to keep me from letting out the tears that were threatening to fall down my face and onto the green grass below. I tried to speak but then the dam broke. Tears feel from my eyes faster then a river to full to contain its self! Shaak Ti was shocked. She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I don't think she expected someone as strong as me to just break down like that. She soothed me and whispered calming words.

It took me a while but I finally stopped and when I looked up at her my eyes were red and puffy. "Now dear Ahsoka, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I... I saw..."

"Shaak Ti! I need you now!"

We looked over to see Kit Fisto. She nodded then looked over at me. "Tell me later ok?" I nodded and she left. I just sat by myself. I'll never be able to tell anyone... I think I need to let this just play out...

**Anakin's POV**

I ran into the transport station. I saw Mace Windu and sprinted over to him. As I got closer I slowed to a jog then stopped completely. "Master Windu, I must talk to you."

"Skywalker. We have just received a message that General Kenobi has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure that the Chancellor gives his emergency power back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power. I have just discovered a terrible truth."

He nodded then waited for me to tell him what was going on. I nodded then continued. "I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith lord."

Mace looked shocked for a moment. "A sith lord?"

I nodded. "Yes, the one we've been looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"he knows the ways of the force. He's trained himself to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He sighed then looked down. "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if your going to arrest him."

"For your own good stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion with you young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I must go master."

"No! If what you have told me is true you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the council chamber until we return."

I sighed but who was I to argue with him now.

"Yes Master.

With that, he left. I looked down then back up as the shuttle took off with four Jedi Masters.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I murmured.

I turned and walked up to the Jedi Council room. I sat in my chair. I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath. How could this be happening? Why now? Why him? I trusted him this whole time and he turns out to be a sith lord! But he can save Padme... Ugh. Mace is right, my emotions on this matter are so turned around.

I stood up and walked over to the window. I stared at Padme's apartment building from here. I know she is too... I can feel it... You know what... screw this! I need to save Padme! From my dreams and from this life!

I ran out of the room and right the the speeders. I jumped into mine then headed over to the Senate building. I need to end this, once and for all. I listened as the other speeders rushed by and I listened to my heart. It was beating twice as fast as what it was supposed to. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

As soon as I landed I was out as quick as I got in. I ran to the elevator and pushed the top floor. I waited as joyful music was playing. I rolled my eyes. I think I told Palpatine to change this because it was annoying having to listen to it for two minutes while going to the top floor. He told me to stop being lazy and take the stairs. I laughed and we joked around. Why couldn't for once, my life be normal!? Why is it always go go go?!? The doors finally opened and I sighed with relief. I ran to the doors leading into Palpatine's office. My calmness vanished when the sound of light sabers hitting entered my ears. I panicked as I ran into the room. I looked on the floor as I entered... Dead... three Jedi were dead. I really want to kill him now! But... Padme... Ugh! Focus Anakin focus on Padme not how much you hate this man! I looked up to see Palpatine on the floor with no weapon and Mace over him with his light saber pointed straight at his throat. I had to admire Mace for being a good swordsman. Padme. Right!

Palpatine finally took notice of my presence. "Anakin. I told you it would come to this. I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will **NEVER** return! You have lost." Mace shot back!

"No no no, you will die!" Then right before my eyes lighting struck out of Palpatine's old hands. I put my hands in front of my face to protect myself.

"He is a traitor!" Palpatine yelled.

"No, he is a traitor!" Mace grunted. It took a lot to repel force like that.

"I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!"

"Don't listen to him Anakin!"

"Don't let him kill me!..." Palpatine was losing strength fast and I could tell. "I... I can't hold it any longer... I... I can't... I'm to weak... Anakin..." The lightning stopped. Mace won this fight. "Help me! Help me!" His breathing was uneven. He started to mumble. "I.. I can't hold on any longer..."

"I am going to end this once and for all!"

"You can't he must stand trial!" I started to get angry. He can't do this to him!

"He has control of the Senate and the Court. He's to dangerous to be left alive!" Mace was shouting back at me.

"I'm to weak, oh don't kill me please." Was all I heard of Palpatine's cries for help.

"This is not the Jedi way!" I was now criticizing Mace. "He must live!"

"Please don't..." Palpatine mumbled. I could see the look in Mace's eye too. He wanted to kill him for all that he did. I had to stop it.

"I need him!" I screamed. Mace's light saber raised above his head.

"Please don't!" Palpatine muttered again, trying to save his life. Mace's light saber started to strike.

"NO!" I screamed. Before I knew what I was doing my light saber was out and was cutting Mace's hand in half. He screamed in pain as his hand, along with his light saber flew out of the Senate window.

Palpatine smirked before lightening lit up the room once again. "Power!" he screamed. Mace yelled even more. "Unlimited power!" Mace's cries stopped then he was thrown out the window and Palpatine relaxed. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stumbled back onto a transmitter.

"What have I done?" Palpatine got up and walked to me.

"You're fulfilling your destiny Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the force."

I was now kneeling before him. Listening to his sinister transformed voice. "I will do whatever you ask. Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved but if we work together I know we can discover the secret."

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good... good... The force is strong with you. A powerful sith you will become. Hence forth you shall be known as Darth... Vader."

Oh Padme... What have I gotten myself into? "Thank you my master."

"Rise." He walked over and put on his robe with a hood. It suited him I'll tell you that. He looked as evil as he sounded. "Because the council did not trust you my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with any knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi know what has transpired here they will kill us. Along with all the Senate."

"I agree. The Councils first move will be against the Senate."

"Every single Jedi, including your friends Obi Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, are now an enemies of the Republic."

Ahsoka... she would never hurt anyone unless she had too... "I understand Master."

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed then it will be Civil War without end. First I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off there. DO what must be done Lord Vader. Do not hesitate show no mercy, only then will you be strong enough to use the dark side to save Padme."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the Galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi, go to the Musta Far system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith shall rule the Galaxy! And we shall have peace."

I bowed then turned to walk out of his office and to face my destiny. I'm so so sorry Ahsoka, I hope you understand. You'd do the same thing for Niko. I need to do this for Padme...

* * *

**AN: **ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!! HOW COULD HE?!? Ok, like I said sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not as long as I wanted it but you can blame the movie for that! Haha, ok so will Ahsoka save Anakin? Will Ahsoka be killed in Order 66?!? **Gasp** Tune in next chapter to find out! (And stupid theme music to exit with) ;) Haha, bye guys/girls! Remember to review!!!


	18. Betrayal and Deception

**Disclaimer: **I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and Tarin and... that's about it.

**AN: **Well, what can I say? I am so so so so sorry everyone! I feel horrible about not posting sooner but I have just been so busy! I had school finals, I had to study for my worst subject (math) and my grandma was in the hospital. All in all it has been an amazingly long month :( **sigh** I'm so tired guys but I'm writing this for all of you. Today I got a awesome message from **Ahsoka33** and I thank her so much for her suggestions! She's the reason you'll have such a good ending ;)!

**AN2: **Well are you ready for this chapter? Are you sure?... alright, some craziness is about to go down! Be prepared!

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I sighed and gazed out my window into the dark city night. Something was wrong... there was a disturbance in the force. It was big, bigger then normal. Pain rippled through the force and hit my like a wave. I gasped. Anakin! I sent a calming sense through our padawan/master connection. It was blocked and sent right back to me. Oh no... he turned! Dammit!

I leaped from the side of my bed and raced to the door. It flew to the side and I tore through the halls and entered the Jedi Council chamber. There I saw a familiar Silhouette standing facing the large window.

"Master Shaak Ti?" I questioned.

She turned towards me. TO an average person she would look perfectly normal. Calm and collected like a statue but I knew better. I sighed and she looked down to the floor.

"You felt it too then?"

She faintly nodded but didn't look up. My tears threatened to escape but I didn't dare let them.

"What exactly happened?"

When she didn't respond I started to worry. If Master Shaak Ti was this upset something was very, very wrong. Even I knew that. "Master?"

I finally received a response from her. Not a noise or a move of her muscles but I single tear fell from her eyes and splattered like rain onto the floor. I gazed down at it with great interest. I had never seen someone else in the order cry. I always felt weak. Anakin told me I was merely expressing my emotions for the world to see but I saw it as a weakness. "Master, what has happened? Why do you cry?"

She let in a shuddering breath and fell to her knees. Her hands were spread in front of her and it almost looked as if she were bowing to a king. I was at her side in an instant with my hand on her back and my other supporting my weight. She was having trouble breathing. I have never seen someone this upset before. This worries me.

I rub my hand in small circles around her back and gently shh her trying to calm her tears. After a minute or so she calmed down at slouched into a sitting position. Her breath eased into her lugs easier now. Under her eyes layed puffy redness and she slightly shivered as if I breeze was taunting her.

"Ahsoka... something awful has occurred today."

"I know. I felt it in the force. Anakin wouldn't let me in, what happened?"

Silence hung in the air like dead weight. I dreaded the answer she was going to share with me in just moments. She heaved in a deep breath before speaking.

"Palpatine is the dark lord. He killed Kit, Saesee, and Agen. Anakin is now his new sith apprentice... Oh Ahsoka, what are we going to do? I know I should be strong but, how can I not be concerned! They're going to kill every Jedi still standing! There are children in this temple Ahsoka!"

I quieted her down.

"Shh, shh. I know. We'll figure something out. Everything is going to be alright. Okay?"

She nodded but to tell you the truth I was as terrified as she was! Even more so! Tears were pushing out of my eyes but I forced them back. I had to be the strong one in this situation. I pulled her up and made her stand tall.

"Now, look at me."

Her eyes slowly met mine again. I smiled a smile of comfort and I received a small one in return.

"Good. Now this is what we are going to do. I want you to gather the younglings and lead them through the tunnels under the temple. Take them to a ship and I want you to fly them off and hide them on Dantoine. Am I clear?"

She nodded. She started to get her normal color back in her face and the puffiness died down a bit. I smiled.

"After you've done that I want you to keep them safe. If your spot is discovered I want you to take the children and hide on Nar Shaddaa."

She gave me a questioning look.

"But, that planet is full of..."

"Bounty hunters. I know. You will say that the children are orphans. Give them to people who love them. You will know who. Use the force to make sure no harm will come to them. Where they go from there is their own choice. Understood?"

She nodded in agreement.

"What shall I do after that?"

"Well, if it comes to that point, I want you to hide master. No use in getting your self killed. We need you more now then ever."

"And what will you do Ahsoka?"

My eyes lifted to gaze into hers. Worry was still enlaced in her eyes. Swirling around like a tornado. I smiled. She always was the one to worry. Ever since I came here she has been like a mother to me.

"I... I will confront Vader. Try to turn him if I can.," before she could disagree I added, "If I should fail I will leave this planet and go into hiding with Niko... what more can I do?" I sighed, "We will start a family and act like normal people in the galaxy."

Shaak Ti rolled her eyes. "Normal people. How long do you expect to last in that charade? How long will you be able to hide behind a mask? How long till he finds you?"

I laughed, "How about we survive through today? We can deal with that point when we cross it."

She chuckled a bit. "Agreed. Now I have some younglings to save!"

Shaak Ti started to race out the door.

"Wait!" She stopped in her tracks and faced me. A look of confusion wore her face well.

I gave her a small smirk. "May the force be with you Shaak Ti."

She understood and replied with a hearty laugh. "And you little Ahsoka. Don't fail us."

"I'll try." I gave her a wink and she was off. I sat down in Master Obi Wans chair... Wait... OBI WAN!

**Obi Wan's POV **

I tried to force my eyes open but they wouldn't budge. Since I was disoriented from the 1,000 ft fall into the water I couldn't see and I didn't really know where I was. I was panicked at first. As I calmed myself down I used the force to find my way up to the surface. As I broke through the surface of the clear water I took in a deep breath of fresh air and wiped my eyes rid of the water.

I swan to the huge cliff and clung on to the edge. In the distance I heard a faint whirl. A droid. I stilled myself and did not move an inch. As it came closer I smirked then crushed it with the force. A splash was heard from the water below and a smile of satisfaction came to my face. Stupid little droids. I laughed a bit then started to climb. This was going to take a while.

Grabbing on to the side was harder as I climbed further up. There were barely any ledges to cling to for support and my hands were still wet from my little incident in the lake. I slipped a few times but used the force to keep my balance. When I finally reached the top I let out a breath of relief.

Reality came back to my attention in a flash. The cannon that shot me down was one of the republics. I was shot down by my own men! By Cody! My hand found its way through my hair and I leaned down against the cliff behind me. What a mess. I want to know how this whole thing started. Why would my clone troops turn on me? We were winning the mission at hand and I killed Grievous! Well I can't dwell on the past. Time to focus on the present Obi wan. Remember what Qui Gon taught you. Patience. Oh how I wish my old master was here now. I could use his guidance and his help with a light saber.

I snuck past the guards and made it to the docking bay. A ship!

I heard clones talking in the distance.

"What about Kenobi? Have you found him?"

"No sir. No one could have survived that fall!"

"All right, gather up the equipment. Lets get out of here."

"Roger that sir."

Very curious. What are they planning? I crept past them and landed in a speeder etiquette enough to get me off this planet. I powered it up and off I went. When I was curtain that I wasn't being followed and was far enough out into space I decided to contact some help.

"Emergency code 913. I have no contact on any frequency."

A blue figure flicked on and off of the screen in front of me.

"Master Kenobi," the figure called.

"Repeat." Who was it?

"Master Kenobi!"

Ah, I knew who this man was. A leader and a friend of the republic. I consider him a good friend of mine but why is he answering my call? "Senator Organa? My clone troops turned on me I need help."

"We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears that this incident has happened everywhere. We are sending you our coordinates."

Senator Organa's figure faded and a sigh escaped my lips. What was happening. Force, I hope Anakins alright. Even more, please let his padawan be out of harm...

Ahsoka's POV

I rushed down the corridors killing every clone I could. Inside I was screaming and crying in pain. I was murdering my family! But I had no choice... if they want to kill me they are going to have to fight like hell to try!

I sliced through clones like a nice would cut through butter. I did so without feeling or remorse. No dwelling on it now. After this fight is the time to weep. I turned the corner then came to a halt. There he was, glaring daggers into my soul. My poor master, ex lover, and loving companion. My breath caught in my throat. His smirk ripped into my soul like fire. I ached for this to be but a dream.

"Hello snips."

A shiver ran down my spine. His voice was so cold, so dead. My heart pained for him but this had to be done.

"Skyguy, why are you doing this?"

He snickered. "Why else? To save the woman I love."

"Padme wouldn't want you to do this!" My screams echoed through the bloodstained walls. I thought for split second he thought about what he was doing but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"You don't know what she wants. I'm saving her life Ahsoka. Wouldn't you do the same for your precious Niko?"

I faltered. He knew he had me by the strings.

"I wouldn't kill my family. He wouldn't want that."

His smirk turned into an evil line of hatred. He loved torchering me like this. His feet were dragging him closer to me and with every step he took my body was slowly failing.

"Are you so sure? What if every night you saw a dream with him screaming in pain. He's calling your name Ahsoka. He needs you. What about then? Would you let him suffer?"

I swallowed deep. He was right in front of me now. It took all of my strength to say the one word sitting on my tong.

"No."

With that we swung into action. My blade his his with an unimaginable force. Up, down , side, side, left, right, parry, clash. With every move I made he countered it with a harder attack. He was strong there was no doubt about that but I... am stronger!

I slashed above his head and he ducked then force jumped over my onto a high platform. I followed suit, not wanting to lose him. He ran into a long corridor and, just as he thought I would, I followed.

I stopped when I saw I lost him and I hit the marble pillar standing next to me.

"Miss me?"

I swung my saber around hoping to hit him but I clearly missed. After a few missing blows from both opponents I started to get tired. My motions became sloppy and uncoordinated. Then with all of his might, Anakin took his final blow right into the side of my stomach. I screamed out in agony! I fell to the floor and Anakin kicked my light saber aside.

Anakin kneeled down beside me. An evil chuckle graced the air around our arena. He shook his head.

"Snips, did you really think you could beat me? I'm the chosen one. The most powerful Jedi in the galaxy! I knew of your little plan and I have to tell you, it was pretty good. Shaak Ti would have made it too but... I killed the little younglings before she could reach the door. I had a good fight with her too but she managed to get away," he sneered at this. Thank the force some good news! "But you my little Ahsoka will not be so lucky. I'm going to kill you here and now. Then when I'm done with you, Niko is right behind you..." He smiled into my ear.

My eyes widened... no... no... "NO!" I screamed and rammed my elbow right in his left eye. He cried out in pain and I took this as my chance to run. My chance to get Niko, my love. So I ran and ran I didn't dare look back...

**Anakin's POV**

Kriff! That Jedi scum! I knew she could hit but force that hurt! I peeked out of my good eye as I watched her turn the corner. Dammit! She got away. I sighed in defeat then rose. I shook off the pain as a clone ran up to me.

"Sir! We have cleared out the temple of all Jedi."

"Very good Rex. You have helped me a good deal today."

"Sir... if you don't mind me asking. Was that Ahsoka?"

My eyes turned dark at the mention of her name. "Yes... yes it was."

Rex looked down. "Never mind sir."

Rex saluted me then went back to whatever duty he had next. I sighed then I made me way out of the temple. I had to go and see Padme... this has been a LONG day and I'm sure she's worried. I took in a deep breath. Please let me be doing the right thing...

* * *

**AN:** AHH! Was that crazy or what! Personally I thought it was one of my best chapters! Again, sorry for being so late on the update. I should be posting it so much more now that schools almost over. Also there will only be a few more episodes. 20 is the last one. Yeah yeah stop your whining. If enough of you want one you might just receive a sequel ;) Excited? You should be haha. Okay well, hope you liked it. R and R! 3 Jenna


	19. Finding Out The Truth

**Disclaimer:** Idon't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and Tarin and... that's about it.

* * *

**AN:** Who is extremely confused?... I am! I have no idea where Niko is in all of this! Ahhh! I am very sorry to those who are thinking "Where is my sexy Niko?" or "Where's that guy who stole Anakins girl?" I feel so bad for leaving my amazing Niko out of this story so let me explain where that hot man of mine is shall I? Actually, Nah. Use your imagination for now. We'll get to him later! :D Well enjoy this episode everyone! 3 Me!

**AN2:** Ummm I know I haven't updated in a while and my excuse it that I've just been really lazy haha so sorry about that. Anyway, Enjoy! R and R!

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I halted as I felt I was far enough away from my assailant. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in an alley way far from the temple. I must have used the force to accelerate my speed without noticing. It was dark and cold. I wrapped my long arms around my small frame as an attempt to keep myself warm. I can tell you it isn't working. I thought back on the events of today and I finally broke. I slid down the alley wall and pulled my legs up to my chest. I layed my head on my knees and I wept. My whole life was spinning around in circles whispering repeated words. Showing me the past I tried so hard to change. My breath was escaping my lips in harsh tones. I have never been more terrified in my whole life and now I realize I have no one to turn to. I rubbed my arms up and down trying to stay as warm as I could and as I did I felt pain erupting from my stomach. I looked down only to find a huge gash from my belly button to around my spine on my back. I then remembered the blow I had received from my old master. I sighed, that was going to hurt in the morning. My head started to spin and dizziness over took my sight. I fell to the cold alley floor in immense pain... feeling like life was escaping me suddenly. A tear fell from my eyes before I could close them and then I drifted to sleep.

**…**

Bright lights...Ahhh! Okay this is not how I want to wake up in the morning! Will someone close the freakin curtains? My eyes were heavy like a weight was pushing them down. I was sore everywhere, and I can't remember the last time I was hurting this bad... ugh. I tried to open my eyes once again and to my relief they finally budged. When I took in my surroundings I realized there weren't and curtains... there weren't windows at all just a bright light hanging over my body. It was no surprise to find that I was in a medical clinic. I didn't know where I was yet but I was hoping somewhere safe and somewhere I could receive some information and progress of... of Anakin... Before I could think anymore I heard the hiss of a door open near by. Foot steps were coming my way. From what I could tell there were three pairs. Most likely men from their heavy steps except... one had a cane...

I was right three men came around the corner into my room and my heart burst with excitement and pure joy! "Niko!" I tried to scream for him but a small voice that sounded nothing like mine said it instead. He smiled the sweet smile I had been craving for so long. Force how I missed him. I put on the best smile I could muster and reached out my hand for him ignoring the searing pain coming from my stomach. He took three quick steps over then sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand into his. They were so warm and gentle. He brought my hand up to his lips and gingerly kissed it and smiled.

"How are you my love?" He murmured and he stroked my cheek, "Feeling better?"

I muttered a laugh and sighed, "Well I feel like I was trampled by a Bantha but other then that I feel fine, thanks!" Niko chuckled at my sarcasm and shook his head.

"You always were one for sarcasm," he winked at me then brought kiss lips to my ear and whispered, "We will talk later but right now some people want to talk to you." I had completely forgot about the other two men in the room. When I looked back over I saw Obi wan and smiled brightly at him. I wonder if he knew about Anakin yet... I wonder if any of them knew. Obi wan merely smiled back and I noted that it was weak and the force was rippling around him showing his pain. He knew. Then I looked down to see none other then Master Yoda who, as always, was wearing a gentle smile and a sense of sincerity.

"Master Yoda, Obi wan. I'm relieved to see that you are both alive and uninjured." I said as calm and content as I could. I didn't want to mention Anakin yet, I needed to talk to Obi wan alone without company.

"And it is good to see that you are on your way to a full recovery Ahsoka, you look great. It's a big improvement to when Niko brought you in." Obi wan replied. My eyes flashed over to Niko once again in surprise.

"You saved me? You found me?... But how?" Questions spun around in my head.

"Well I was depressed from the whole.. dilemma going on and I didn't know if you were dead or alive or out there injured so I went to the first place I met you to clear my head and I saw you laying on the floor with some heavy injuries. I freaked! So I picked you up and brought you in." Well that answers my question but also leaves more questions to be answered. Then I laughed when I realized something. All three men looked at my strangely. "What?"

"It's just funny that I ended up passing out over the same guy twice in the same alley! I mean, how does that work?" I laughed.

Niko smiled realizing what I meant. I think the other two just went along with it and I was okay with that. I needed to laugh, I felt like I haven't in ages. Seems like it was so long ago when everything was normal and we were just out killing droids and saving the innocent. "So question boys, where exactly are we?" I asked.

"We are at an outpost that Bail Organa made on a distant planet in the outer rim. We are quite safe here." Obi wan answered. His voice even sounded painful and hurt. I felt horrible for him. He was losing everything.

"Safe for now we are, linger here long we can not. Vader, looking for us he will be. Especially you young Ahsoka." Yoda said. An eyebrow lifted. Vader? Who was Yoda talking about?

"Umm sorry master but... who's Vader?" I asked consciously afraid of the answer.

"Darth Vader is Anakin. Since Anakin is now a Sith he needed a Sith name so that is what Palpatine, or technically "Darth Sideous" calls him." Obi wan answered. Oh...

"Oh, I see. Well can someone fill me in? How long have I been out? What's happened?" another question marked off my question list.

"Well you've been out for three days now. Sideous has officially put a death mark on all Jedi. As far as we know we are the only one's who survived. Yoda and I went to the Jedi Temple to see if anyone was still alive and to change the message telling all Jedi to return there. It was there I found out the fate of Anakin. After we're done here I am going to Padme to see if she knows where Anakin is hiding and when I find him... I am going to kill him." Obi wan finished. I shot up in my bed.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ANIKAN? THAT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA!" I screamed. Hey! At least my voice was back. Obi wan sighed.

"We have no choice. He's a sith, we have to kill him." Obi wan said it so calmly and I hated him for it.

"May I talk to Obi wan alone?" I asked. There was a silence, "Please?"

Niko and Yoda looked at each other uncertainly but nodded. Niko planted a kiss on my forehead before he left. I waited till I heard the door hiss shut. Then my eyes were glued to Obi wan. "What are you thinking?" I started calmly, "Even if you did find Anakin and attempt to kill him, he's fighting for Padme. He's fighting for love and let me tell you from experience he is much more powerful now that he is fighting for love. You don't stand a chance!" I ended square, harsh and truthful.

Obi wan was looking down. "I have no choice Ahsoka..."

"No choice?... NO CHOICE? Obi wan of course you have a damn choice! Don't give me that crap! Throw it some place where someone actually cares! You can't just go and kill Anakin! He's your friend, your apprentice.." I was interrupted.

"He's like my brother! What am I supposed to do Ahsoka? He killed every Jedi in that Temple! There were kids in there that he didn't even think twice about murdering! I love him but I can not let him do this!... to himself... to Padme... to you... and to me..." He ended with a heartbreaking voice... Tears were now falling silently down my cheeks. I pushed myself out of bed completely ignoring the pain and hugged him. I felt his surprise at first but then he welcomed it. His arms wrapped around my waist and I pulled him as close as I could. I knew his pain and I know how hard this is going to be. If someone told me to kill Anakin I wouldn't be able to and Obi wan had known him much longer then I. We would get through this... we had too...

**Anakins POV**

Force I hate this mission. It's hot here and nothing covers this planet but lava and rocks. Last time I was here was to save a child and... and I just killed many children. Probably even the child we saved... What have I become Padme? What have I done? The only person I have left in the world is you and I can only hope you understand why I did this. I did it for you, because I love you. I sighed. The only good thing about being here is that I finally killed those Separatist that have been causing so much trouble over the years. That made me a bit happier but what I really wanted right now was Padme.

Ahsoka's face popped into my head and I hated her for it. Her tear filled eyes, her confusion and hurt. I looked down at the lava below. I knew I broke her heart and it broke mine to do it but I had to... to save Padme. Then Ahsoka's voice came into my mind and in my ears.

"_I love you Anakin... and I always will..."_

"_Sometimes we have to let it go to be happy, to be safe..."_

"_Promise me we'll always be there to protect each other... promise..."_

Tears were falling down my cheeks. I took a shaky breath in and out. My hands were tightly gripping the railing and the heat from the lava was warming my cheeks... I am so sorry Ahsoka... I broke my promise...

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was sitting with Niko just watching space and the stars move across the sky. I had been thinking a lot since I arrived here. I felt horrible for Obi wan and I have come to a conclusion... I am going with him to Mustafar. I need to finish my business with Anakin once and for all. Of course I won't kill him. I can't do that, it would break my heart. No matter how much I hate to admit it every day I will always and forever love that man but like most things people wish to come true, it's just not our destiny. It wasn't meant to be. I didn't know how I was going to tell Niko or how I was going to make Obi wan let me come with him but I was going to. I need to finish this so I can be at peace.

Also Tarin came into my mind this morning. It's ironic. I remember our argument about clones.

_"Exactly. Clones have one purpose. Die in battle."_

_"Now you make it sound like they're droids and not humans at all."_

_"Well. Yeah I guess they are."_

_"No they're not! They have personality! They care about people. And a lot of people care about them!"_

_"Name five people who they care about."_

_"Each other, Anakin, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, and me."_

_"You? Ha! What a joke! The clones don't care about you!"_

_"Yes they do!"_

_"No they don't Ahsoka. One day they will turn on you and you will see I was right."_

_"Rex would never turn on me..."_

_"Rex? Who is he? Your secret boyfriend?"_

_"No. A close friend."_

_"I'm telling you Ahsoka. He'll turn on you too."_

_"NO!"_

He was right, they all turned on me in the end. They all took their order and served their purpose. Depressing really. I'm just happy Tarin isn't here to say "I told you so" because if he was here he would. I asked Obi wan what happened to him and they said he was sent to trial then found guilty for murder. In jail for life... One day I hope to see him again. Oh, and did I mention that he also escaped? Ha, typical. Never leave a bounty hunter alone, even for a minute. They always escape no matter what.

I guess I should tell Niko now shouldn't I? I made an inner sigh. Here goes nothing. "Niko?" He mumbled a "hmm?". I giggled a little inside but now wasn't the time for laughing. "I'm going to Mustafar with Obi wan. I need to face Anakin." His head zapped up to look into my eyes. He looked horrified. Crap, I knew he wouldn't like this.

"WHAT? You are **NOT** going with Obi wan to see Anakin! He'll kill you! I mean, look at how bad he hurt you last time! Are you crazy woman? Do you have a death wish?" He half yelled half whispered. You aren't aloud to be loud in the medical unit so he couldn't exactly yell like he wanted to. HA!

"I just want to talk Niko. I am not planning on starting a fight." I confessed. He still looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world. I probably am. This is kind of similar to suicide. I'm just hoping that part of the old Ani is still there.

"That doesn't mean he won't try to kill **you**!" he did his half voice thingy again. I rolled my eyes and looked forward. I had made my decision and nothing Niko can do will change it.

"I've made my decision. We're leaving tomorrow." I concluded.

He looked like he was about to say something but he sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle. He held my hand tight and used his free hand to turn my face towards him. "Come back to me." Was all he said. I smiled. Force I love this man. He returned the smile gracefully. We kissed like it was the last kiss we would ever share. One down, one to go... Obi wan.

**…**

I entered Obi wan's room. We said our greeting and now we are sitting in his living room drinking a hot beverage that I can't remember the name of. It's cinnamon flavor! Yum! Anyway back to business. "Obi wan?" He looked up and his eyes met mine. I think I die a little bit every time I look into his eyes. There's so much pain... I held back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I want to come with you to Mustafar." I explained. His emotions didn't change.

"Are you sure? Your putting yourself in danger and you may not like what you see Ahsoka. You're like a daughter to me, I don't want to see you get hurt..." he sounded so sweet and caring. He would make an amazing father. I smiled.

"I need to do this Obi wan. I can't sit here. I need to face him once more to be content, to know that the old Ani can't come back." Obi wan nodded. He put his cup down then stood up and I followed suit. He walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. It was just like the first except without the tears and for that I was thankful.

"Okay." He whispered into my ear. He pulled back from the hug and his hands layed on my shoulders. "I'll meet you on the deck tomorrow at 1200." I gave him one more hug and thanked him.

"See you tomorrow." I exited the building. I don't know if I'm ready for this...but whether or not I liked it I have to be.

**…**

I was up and ready at the dock looking at our small shuttle. Two people and no walking room. Yay!... Yes that was sarcasm lady's and gentleman. I had said goodbye to Niko at the room but he said he had to come down to see me off. Obi wan was talking to the engineer's making sure everything was okay. This was the time to officially say goodbye. Niko looked at me. "I'm not going to tell you what to do there or what not to do just... just promise me you'll come back Ahsoka..." He wasn't crying but he looked like he could if he wanted to. I gave him a weak smile and the biggest hug in the universe followed by one of the most passionate kisses **(AN: haha that sounds funny. I think I read that in a book. "And this was the most passionate of all of their kisses. It was magic." Or some crap like that. Don't you just love sappy romance novels? I DO! Haha okay, back to the story!)** We just stood there with our foreheads touching. "I love you." he whispered. I slightly and painfully smiled.

"I live you too Niko, more then life." I whispered back. He took in a shaky breath then kissed my forehead once more.

"Off you go." He gave me a small push and I started walking to Obi wan who was smiling at me. In a movie the girl would have looked back and ran into her loves waiting arms... I didn't. I didn't look back.

"Are you ready?" Obi wan asked. I sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be Obi wan." He laughed then jumped into the small speeder and I jumped in behind him. Off we went into space...

**…**

Seven agonizing silent hours later we finally reached Padme's place in Coruscant. I jumped out and stretched. Obi wan laughed at me as we strolled up to Padme's apartment. I still hate her... We were greeted by C3P-O who graciously let us in. We saw Padme sitting alone on her couch. She stood up to greet us and man was she pregnant. She must have gained 50 pounds with that thing! "Master Kenobi." She says. She walks over and embraces her old friend. She then looks at me. "It's nice to see you Ahsoka." I just nodded. "It's nice to see both of you, thank goodness you're alive!" She exclaimed. Wow... she actually cared. Huh, that's a new one for a senator.

"The republic has fallen Padme... the Jedi Order is no more..." Yep, leave it to Obi wan to make a nice greeting into one of death and destruction. Padme didn't seem to have a problem with it so I just let them talk.

"I know. It's hard to believe that everything we have dedicated our lives to is gone." She replied.

"I think we have been part of a plot hundreds of years in the making."

"The senate is still intact, there is still some hope..."

"No Padme... it's over... The Sith now rule the Galaxy like they did before the Republic."

"The Sith?" Huh... she actually seemed surprised. There's a shocker...

"I'm here looking for Anakin, when was the last time you saw him?" Obi wan continued. Padme looked away and started to walk towards the balcony, grabbing a robe on the way.

"Yesterday." She answered.

"Do you know where he is now?" She looked at us.

"No." She replied confidently. Liar... Obi wan looked desperate. Not a good look for him.

"Padme,I need your help. He's in grave danger." Obi wan was walking towards her now. I just sat down.

"From the sith?" She looked horrified. She's a good actress... Obi wan sighed.

"From himself," He stated simply, "Padme... Anakin has turned to the dark side." It looked like it was hard for him to say even now.

"You're wrong! How could you eve say that?" Okay maybe she's not acting. Anakin obviously didn't tell her about this yet. The little liar. Obi wan looked away this time and started to walk.

"I have seen a security hologram of him..." he lifted his hand to his face, "Killing younglings..." He covered his mouth. Oh force Anakin... not the children...

"Not Anakin!... He couldn't."

"He was deceived by a lie Padme, we all were!" I finally butted into this conversation, "It appears the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice." I tried to knock some sense into her. Padme looked horrified.

"I don't believe you..." she turned around, "I can't..."

"Padme I must find him." Obi wan stated. Padme sharply turned around.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?"

"He has become a very great threat." It hurt Obi wan to say it and for me to hear it but it was true.

Padme moves over to us and sits down. She looks down at her belly. "I can't." Obi wan sighs.

"Anakin is the father..." Padme looks out the window, "I am so sorry." Those were Obi wan's last words and we left Padme alone.

When we reached his speeder I asked, "So what are we going to do now?" He looked at me.

"We wait and then we follow her. She'll lead us right to him..." I nodded and looked away. I am so sorry Padme... for you and your child...

* * *

**AN: **Finally! That took a good fifty hours! Haha Sorry I didn't get in done sooner. I would start then stop after two sentences but here it is. Only one more after this :D Hope you liked this chapter! It took forever to write. It is a good 4,000 words so you better enjoy it haha. Comment more and you'll get the next chapter faster ;) haha R and R 3 Jenna


	20. The Ending of a Hard Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own star wars. I don't own anything except my sanity! Actually I think I lost that a while ago. OK well I own Niko and Tarin and... that's about it.

**AN:** Well ladies and gentleman... this is the last episode for my lovely star wars story. She's my little baby and now she's all grown up and taking flight out into the universe... now off of the Disney crap it's been a LONG time since I first started this story and thankfully it's not a piece of crap anymore! My first chapter sucked! No offense to my self. Well I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter, no going back now. Sorry I haven't uploading lately but it is the LAST chapter so it took a while to write. I know some of you will complain and some of you while cry or want to rip my head off but endings are one raging pain in the ass. No matter how hard I try I will not satisfy all of you and their will be parts I never tied up and some people will hate me for "ruining" the story but I finished this in the best way I could. Well, here goes nothing...

* * *

It was late. The sun was setting over Coruscant. The scene was beautiful and I wished that we didn't have to do what we were about to do. Sneak on to Padme's ship and go fight Anakin. I sighed and switched my weight to my left foot. I didn't want to have to do this, but he left us no choice. Obi wan appeared behind me ready to go. We put our hoods up and hid in a corner near by, protected by the darkness. I watched as Padme and her body guard Captain Typho, along with C-3PO came speeding down to the shiny Naboo Skiff resting on the platform. I could barely make out what they were saying... barely.

"My lady let me come with you." Typho pleaded. I silently hoped Padme said no. Even though I knew she was already going to, you never know.

"There is no danger. The war is over and..." she paused and took in a breath, "this is personal." Ha, yeah. This is very personal.

Typho took a small bow and slightly nodded. I could tell right away that he didn't like this idea. "As you wish my lady, but I strongly disagree."'

"I'll be alright captain." she started to walk to the Skiff, "This is something I need to do alone. Besides, 3PO will look after me." Then she took her leave onto the shuttle.

I heard C-3PO say "Oh dear" and as soon as Typho left with his speeder we both made a run for it. We made it just in time before the ramp closed. We stopped to compose our selves then went back into a room and closed the door, waiting to take off.

The silence was interrupted by a sound... crying. It was Padme. The poor woman. She's not only in love with the man but she's having his kid. Huh, she has it worst then me... maybe...

**…**

Hours later the ship came out of hyper space and I gave Obi Wan's shoulder a little push, signaling him to get up from his little nap.

"Get your butt up Kenobi, we're here."

His eyes slightly opened then closed again. He stretched out his legs and arms then yawned and opened his eyes again. A week smile came from his lips and I tried my best to return it but I wasn't in the mood to smile. As I stood up and turned to the door I found I couldn't walk out of it. My head found the floor and my tears found my cheeks. I didn't want to do this. Not now, not ever.

Obi wan's hand rested on my shoulder. My hand came up to grab his and the tears fell faster. Then the hand was gone and I was turned around then engulfed in warmth. Obi wan was hugging me, keeping me safe like a father would and I welcomed it like a lost child in the wilderness. I cried and cried till their we're no tears left. His hand was slowly stroking my head tail and his other rubbing up and down my back.

Jagged breaths flew out of my mouth and Obi wan gently shushed me and told me that everything was going to be okay. As I calmed down my grip loosened on his shirt and I took a step back and looked at him. His face was enlaced with worry and pain. I gave him a weak smile and took in a deep breath.

"I can do this." I think I had to convince myself more then him...

He smiled at me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I know you can. I have faith in you." Well, here goes nothing...

**Anakins POV**

As I looked out to the hot lava filled planet something caught my eye on the scanner. Padme's ship! I walked out side and when I was 100% sure it was her I sprinted in the direction of the landing platform. Padme was running down the ramp, she looked gorgeous as always and a smile came to my face. I ran up to her and pulled her in a hug. I clung to her making sure she new she was my only reason to live.

"I saw your ship." I whispered into her ear.

"Oh Anakin!" She called. I looked at her with worry.

"It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," that made me smile, "Obi wan told me... terrible things." Okay, smiles gone. What in kriffs name did he tell her?

"What **things**."

"He... he said that you turned to the dark side. That you, killed younglings!" She cried.

I sighed, crap. "He is trying to turn you against me." I tried to reason.

"He cares about us..." She murmured.

"Us?"

"Anakin, he wants to help you!" Ugh... "All I want is your love!"

"Love won't save you Padme! Only my new powers can do that!" I shouted.

"At what cost?" She yelled. Then she seemed to calm after a long breath and tears were in her eyes. "You're a good person don't do this..."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am more powerful then any Jedi has ever dreamed! And I did it for you. To protect you..."I reasoned.

She shook her head. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything behind while we still can!" Now she was the one trying to reason with me.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be!" I replied.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing... Obi wan was right... you've changed." She uttered.

"I don't want to hear any more about Obi wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!" I screamed.

"I don't know you anymore... Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow." She mumbled.

"Because of Obi wan?" I asked.

"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop, stop now! Come back! I love you!" She yelled."

I see a certain someone come down the ramp. "LIAR!"

**…**

"Obi wan I have to do this myself."

He nodded. "I know. I'll be right here to back you up kid." He replied.

I smiled. "Thanks." Those were the last words I said before I heard raised voices from outside. "... plan to do! Stop, stop now!... Love you!..." I walked down the ramp to find Anakin and Padme arguing. Then I heard him scream. "Liar!"

Padme looked at me frightened. She panicked. "No.."

"You brought her here to kill me!" He screamed. Then he raised his hand as I heard Padme say her last words here. "Anakin... no..."

"Anakin! Let her go!" I yelled as I started to stroll towards him. He closed his hang tighter then released and I saw Padme fall to the ground and I looked at her with worry.

"You turned her against me!" He fumed. I looked up at him. His red eyes and his torn face. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"You have done that yourself." I replied calmly.

"You will not take her from me!"

I smirked as he threw his cloak off his shoulders. "Your anger and lust for power have already done that." I countered as I slowly flung my cloak off my own shoulders. I continued, "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy. We started to circle each other around the hot platform.

"Oh, don't lecture me Ahsoka. I see threw the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side like you do," I kneeled down to Padme as he continued to talk to look for a pulse. It was faint but it was there, "I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new empire."

I looked up. "Your new empire?" His back was turned to me.

"Don't make me kill you." He threatened.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to The Republic... to Democracy!"

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy." He spoke.

"Only a sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." I said as I ignited my light saber.

"You will try..." Anakin spoke one more time before igniting his light saber and flipping backwards to slash at my right side. I blocked easily and as we both thrust in hits none of them hit there target.

Anakin pushed me back towards the edge and I worked my way around to a bridge as he still pushed me back. I slashed to the right of his leg and he parried then slashed at my head which I blocked. He kicked me backwards and I fell down to the lower level and he followed. We entered a hallway leading into the main control center. As we fight parts of the wall receives some scratches till we finally reach inside.

View screens explode as Anakin misses me and hits them instead. This was much harder then I thought it would be. If a onlooker was watching I bet they wouldn't be able to tell who was winning. We we're keeping it pretty close. I went into defensive mode and jump on one of the screens.

"Don't make me destroy you Ahsoka. You are no match for the dark side."

I sighed. "I've heard that many times before, Anakin, but I never thought I would here it from you."

Anakin forced me into the conference room. I noticed the corners were much closer. Sparks fly back and forth. Anakin jumped on the conference table and I slid across the table, taking Anakin down in the process. Both of our light sabers fell from out hands. We summoned them both at the same time and just stood and looked at each other.

"The flaw of power is arrogance." I say.

"You hesitate... the flaw of compassion." We both lock sabers and I put my hand out to force push Anakin and when Anakin see's what I'm doing he mirrors my action. After a long held force we both fly backwards onto the control panels. We regained our footing and continue with our battle. As I am about to slash Anakin he kicks me away. As we battle around the room I finally make my way to the door and knock it open and we both continue our fight on the balcony.

As we fight Anakin forces me down a narrow strip of balcony and starts to throw things off the wall at me with the force. I keep backing up into the narrowness of the strip of land. As the balcony ends I find that I'm trapped. When I look over the railing I see nothing but hot lava bellow. Ugh. This is not good. Anakin cuts a piece of the balcony off and I move just in time. As I watch it fall so does the control panel. An alarm sounds and the protective shield disappears. Kriff! The broken piece of balcony disappears into a puff of black smoke in the lava. A small pipe connects the Control Center to the Main Collection Center and I have no choice but to go across it. Against my better judgment I jump on. I have trouble keeping balance and keeping track of Anakin behind me. I look behind me and I block Anakins blow right in time and our fight continues.

As we fight I accidentally slip and throw my light saber into the air. I grab on to the pipe and swing around to grip onto the other one and catch my light saber as I land back onto the first pipe I started on. If this were any other day, Anakin would be proud of me. But today isn't any ordinary day. Today I was fighting Anakin instead of fighting beside him. We continue fighting down to the collection plant.

We were now fighting on these panels hoping to somehow get a hit on the other person. I just wanted this to be over and he was making it so damn difficult! I felt a disturbance and looked around just in time to dodge a lava cluster. Anakin and I both run for cover as the whole thing starts to melt. Huh, I never thought I'd say it but it's raining lava! I only got to muse at my own joke for a split second before Anakin starts to fight with me once again. We fight as we travel further up the way. Then a screeching sound is heard and the whole thing breaks off. Both of us cling to the side for support. When we both new we were safe Anakin took a swing at me again and our fight continued as we climbed and the panel board just floated down the lava river.

As we traveled up I see that the end of the river is near and I wasn't really thrilled at the idea of falling down lava fountain. I reached the top and saw no way to go. Seeing no where else to go I grab onto a rope and swig off of the huge landing. Anakin grabs a rope of his own and follows me lead. We get in a few swings at each other as we pass. I see the ending and the falls are near. Then something catches my eye. A small floating platform near by. I do a double hack flip and land on the small platform and I move it away from the tower. Now all I have to do is wait for Anakin to catch up.

As Anakin realizes he's doomed he see's two small droids and flips on to the small worker droids head. The droid is confused. He drops his bucket and complains to his companion. I head to the bank of the lava river and Anakin follows with quick speed. He catches up to me in no time. As Anakin pulls up to my side we both fight once again. As we get separated I decide to talk.

"I have failed you Anakin. I never helped you enough. I abandoned you."

Then we meet once again and it's his turn to talk. "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." I fumed at the thought.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" I yell.

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" He counters.

"Well, then you are lost!" I scream.

"This is the end for you my padawan..." He then flips onto my platform. I almost push him off but he steadies himself and the fight continues. After a while I see I am close enough to the edge of the river and I force jump onto the side.

"It's over Ani! I have the high ground!" I yell to him.

"You underestimate my power!" He challenges.

I shake me head signaling no. "Don't do it." I tell him.

Anakin flips over to me and before I could stop myself I cut him at the knee's and slice off his left arm. It was over in the blink of an eye. I took a deep breath. Only when I looked down at his broken body trying to climb up to me did I realize what I had done. His mechanical hand tries to pull him up but his glove burned off so there was little if no friction to help. He slipped and I felt a pang in my heart.

"You were the chosen one!" I scream at him. He made me do this to him and I hated him for it! I did this to a man I loved! To the man who was my teacher, my family, and my first love! "It said that you would destroy the sith not join them!" I continued, "Bring balance to the force! Not leave it in darkness!" I pick up his light saber and turn to walk away. I stop and look back. If I could look at myself now all I would see is pain and anger. I felt like someone was taking my world away...

"I HATE YOU!" He screams at me. I tear falls down my face.

"You were everything to me Anakin... I loved you..." I mumbled. Anakin looks down and then a flare catches his pants and his body bursts into flames. I look away in terror. His screams echoed around the lava and mountain. As I turned away tears freely fell down my face. The force took away my life and I took away his...

**...**

I made my way back to the platform and towards the ship. My tears had ceased by then and I was ready for the flight home.

"Miss Tano! We have miss Padme on board! Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place." C-3PO informed me. I patted his shoulder as I walked on board. I went back to the medical station to find Obi wan next to Padme. My heart went out to this poor woman and her child.

Padme looks at me. "Ahsoka... is Anakin alright?" She asked. I didn't have time to answer before she fell off into her dreams and a blissful sleep. Obi wan brushed her hair back and held her hand. His eyes look over and find mine and I look at him sadly. I do not need to tell him what has occurred. I don't need to because the look I gave him said it all. I went to an extra room and sat on a chair in the corner. I burst into tears. My whole body trembled. I layed my face into my folded hands.

How could I do that to him? To Padme? I ruined their whole lives! I could have changed him, I could have brought him back! But NO! I had to be selfish and I had to prove myself! What kind of person am I! I just killed one of the most important people in my life, in the world... and I hate myself for it...

…

As we land on Polis Massa I calm myself down and run out to meet Obi wan who is carrying Padme. As we leave the ship we meet Bail Organa. "We'll take her to the medical center, quickly!" He says.

After a long complicated route to the medical center we finally get there. They lie her down and change her into a gown. After everything is prepared they took tests and we waited.

After a while a droid comes in to meet Yoda, Bail, Obi wan, and I. I have a feeling the news is bad. "Medically she is completely healthy. For reasons we can not explain, we are losing her." the droid informed. Obi wan looked pained.

"She's dying?" he asked. I hated when he used his pain voice. This man has been through enough. We all have...

"We don't know why," the droid continued, "She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

Huh?

"Babies?" Bail exclaimed.

"She's carrying twins." the droid confirmed. Kriff...

"Save them, we must. They are our last hope." Yoda said.

The droid rushed into the room again. Artoo and C-3PO stand there and look puzzled. Artoo beeps then C-3PO says, "It's some sort of reproduction process I think." Ha. Those two droids crack me up!

Obi wan and I go in to help Padme with the birth. Obi wan holds her hand on one side and I on the other. "Don't give up Padme." Obi wan whispers. Padme winces and screams from the pain. Then after a minute or so the medical droid is holding a beautiful baby boy. "It's a boy" Obi wan explains. Padme breaths in.

"Luke." Was all she said. The droid gives Obi wan the baby and he leans down to Padme. She slightly smiles and touches his small forehead. "Oh Luke..." she mumbled. Then the pain erupts again and she squeezes my hand. She screams until the next baby is born.

"It's a girl." I say. The droid hands her to me and I lean down next to her.

"Leia." Padme announces. I smile down at Padme. "It's a beautiful name for a gorgeous baby." Padme smiles at me then looks over to Obi wan. I hand Leia to the medical droid and then take Luke from him. He was so adorable. I smiled down at his sleeping form. A little angel already.

"You have twins Padme. They need you... please hang on." Obi wan murmurs to Padme. He's on his knees, stroking her hair.

"I can't..." Padme replies. I inhale sharply and look back down at Luke.

Padme winces and grabs Obi wan's hand. She's holding on to the japor snippet Anakin gave her so long ago. "Save your energy Padme..."

"Obi wan... there's good in him... I know... there is...still..." one last gasp and then our dear Padme is gone. Luke starts to cry and I turn my attention to him. I lightly hush him then start to sing a lullaby.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

__

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream _

Luke stopped crying and I gave him to the droid. Obi wan looked at me sadly. I walked over and pulled him into a hug. This has been a long hard day...

**…**

Yoda, Bail, Obi wan and I sat around a conference table in Alderaan. One of the only places we'd be safe now.

"Pregnant, she still must appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." Yoda said.

"We must take them somewhere the sith will not sense their presence." Obi wan agreed.

"Split up, they should be." Yoda suggested. I just looked out the window and listened. I'd let them make these decisions.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Bail commented. I smiled, more like spoiled. She definitely will be a loved child.

"And what of the boy?" Obi wan asked.

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him." Yoda ordered. I agreed. Take him to a place Anakin wouldn't want to go. I was crazy but I could sense that he was still alive... some how.

"I will take the boy and watch over him." Obi wan said. Time to but in.

"Do you think Anakins twins will be able to defeat Sideous?" I asked Yoda.

Silence. I turned around to look at Yoda. "Strong is the force in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can... Done it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda answered.

Bail and I leave but Yoda asks Obi wan to stay. I assume it's private and continue to walk. I stop Bail and look him in the eye. "Take care of that baby girl Organa. You hear me?" I asked.

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "She will be safe and loved with us Ahsoka. Do not worry." I nodded and continue to walk away. As I came into a cross way. I felt a presence behind me and quickly forced it into the wall.

"Woah babe! Calm down. You could kill someone with those killer senses of yours!" the person laughed. Niko! I pulled his face down to mine and full on kissed him. I held him there for what seemed like a life time. Our lips fit perfectly together and our bodies were two puzzle pieces in one. I loved this man, no. I was in love with him. I was going to be with him... forever...

**… Three years from now …**

Life. Death. Pain. Joy. Hatred. Passion. Peace. War. Love. Despise. The Force...

I always describe life as a farris wheel. Though most say it's a roller coaster. Well my vision of life is a little different from theirs. You see, in a farris wheel you just keep coming back around and do the same thing over and over again. In life you come back and you just seem to make the same mistakes, say the same things, and spread the same lies. Once you have the strength to get off the farris wheel then, and only then, do you know you're ready to die. Well I keep making mistakes and I keep lieing to keep myself alive.

As I look out at the Dantoine fields one thing comes to mind. Force. The force of the wind, water, air, and ground. The force surrounds us and helps us grow. Teaches us and helps us learn. Without it, what are we? Well that's one of those questions people end up dead trying to figure out.

The breeze hits my face like a gentle lullaby and I thank the force for bringing me here. For putting my heart, mind, and soul to rest.

As I look at the sunset I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I lean back into the chest of my love. Niko rubs my stomach and I am reminded of the baby growing inside. Three more weeks and I will be a proud mother. If only Anakin could see me now!...

I came to peace with "killing" him. I think most of it was that I didn't actually kill him. I guess he might try to find me one day but until then I am going to be the best wife, mother and friend I can be.

I haven't seen or heard from Yoda or Obi wan for years. Bail comes by every now and then. Leia is growing so fast! She's a sweet heart... I only wish I could see Luke but I know that's not safe for either of us. Life has twisted and turned me in every way possible yet I still have hope. Hope for Anakin, or the Force, for the Republic, and for mankind.

Nothing is for sure, but what I am certain of, is that there is some light at the end of the tunnel... and I'm in it.

* * *

**AN: **AHHH! Wasn't that awesome? I thought it was! Haha okay so I know some of you are disappointed and I have to say something. If it didn't work out your way... oh well! Write it the way you wanted it to end. I'm not going to change it for you because no matter how hard I try someone is going to be pissed at me. But I hope all of you at least respect my ending to this story.

* * *

**AN2:** If you guys want a sequel I need A LOT of reviews and I mean A LOT! Soo review and tell me what you want!

* * *

**AN3:** Have any of you heard of Supernatural? The show? If you haven't then go watch it! Because that's my next story! If you want more news on that then send me a message and I'll be happy to reply! Watch most episodes online. Even if your not going to read my story I highly suggest you watch the show it's amazing!

* * *

**AN4:** Well I love you all and I hope you liked the story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Have a great summer! - Jenna


	21. SEQUEL!

The sequel's been up for about a week... no reviews... I thought you guys wanted this story!...

Well I guess not... Anyway, the first chapter for the sequel is up... No happiness in this news at all... I am very dissapointed in you fans... I expected...

More.

With little love - Jenna


End file.
